


Sou Colombo, ao seu dispor!

by dudumarais2015



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudumarais2015/pseuds/dudumarais2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segunda parte da história O filho do Pirata. Um portal é aberto acidentalmente e Andreas Verbenas é atirado noutro reino, junto com seus dois pais Killian e Rumple. Desta vez, o trabalho em equipe é necessário para a sobrevivência do grupo,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outro Reino

                                                             

Ainda sentindo os zumbidos nos ouvidos, Killian tenta levantar-se. Cambaleia e cai novamente, apoiando as mãos no chão cheio de folhas. Olha para os lados e desespera-se ao ver uma égua negra tentando livrar-se de alguns trapos que haviam sido as roupas de Marlene humana. Ele corre até ela e a ajuda, vendo-a colocar-se garbosamente em pé.

\- Misericórdia! Doeu mais do que da outra vez!

\- Você está bem? – o pirata acaricia as crinas dela.

\- Voltei a ser um belo animal, mas estou bem. Onde está Andreas e o pai postiço?

Killian olha em volta e não encontra Andreas, porém depara-se com Gold ainda deitado e gemendo. Corre até o advogado e ao ajoelhar-se para ajudá-lo a movimentar-se, percebe que o homem está com uma pequena estaca cravada no abdômen.

\- Merda!  Marlene, encontre Andreas! – Killian apoia a cintura de Gold e consegue acomodá-lo junto a uma árvore.

\- Isso dói muito... ajude-me a tirar isso...

O pirata olha o advogado com estranheza e fica em silêncio por vários segundos.

\- O que está esperando para arrancar isso de mim?

\- Ora, crocodilo! O poderoso é você! Faça um gesto daqueles que costuma fazer como se fosse uma borboleta e tire a estaca, sozinho!

Gold tenta sorrir e geme de dor.

\- O esforço para...criar a cortina invisível...no navio do gorila careca, minou o resto de poderes...que eu tinha...

Fechando os olhos e pendendo a cabeça, Killian tenta evocar alguma informação em sua mente que pudesse ajudar naquele momento.

\- Preciso encontrar água e pedir para Andreas conseguir alguma erva que alivie a sua dor. Tirar a estaca sem preparo pode causar problemas sérios. Não me importo em causar problemas sérios a você, mas Andreas iria arrancar meus pulmões com as unhas.

Gold tenta sorrir de novo. Permite que Killian o ajude a tirar o paletó e usar a peça como apoio para a cabeça.

\- Killian, depressa! Encontrei Andreas! Venha rápido!

O pirata toca o ombro do advogado e corre na direção da origem da voz de Marlene. A encontra em pé próxima a um barranco, olhando para baixo.

\- Ele está lá embaixo. Está desacordado e vamos torcer para não estar ferido!

\- Você fica com o crocodilo e eu vou descer para acordá-lo e verificar as condições dele. – Killian esboça movimento, mas é impedido pelo corpanzil de Marlene.

\- Esconda-se. – ela sussurra e dá um passo para trás. Aguça a audição.

\- O que foi?

\- Homens estão aproximando-se dele e são vários...falam eufóricos e conhecem Andreas. – ela continua olhando o movimento lá embaixo. – Eles estão recolhendo Andreas.

Outra vez Killian tenta reagir e é empurrado para o chão.

\- Não seja estúpido! Não poderemos lutar contra tantos homens! E eles conhecem Andreas! Ficaram contentes!

\- Eles estão levando meu filho! Quer que eu haja como?

\- Eu seguirei o rastro de cheiro pela noite e os encontraremos. Usaremos o fator surpresa.

Killian ergue as sobrancelhas e enxuga o suor da testa. Fica pensativo e preocupado, organizando seus pensamentos na tentativa de elencar as prioridades.

\- O que há, Capitão?

\- O crocodilo está sem poderes e com uma estaca fincada na barriga. Precisamos encontrar um abrigo.

Algum tempo depois, Killian reaparece trazendo um coco que havia conseguido. Usa o gancho para furar e auxilia Gold a beber e hidratar-se.

\- Eu vi um rio aqui perto e vou carregar você até as proximidades. Vou lavar sua ferida e retirar a estaca. Vou ter de usar fogo para cauterizar a ferida.

Gold nega com a cabeça.

\- Eu quero saber...onde estamos...

\- No reino de Pedras Desenhadas. – ele aponta uma montanha triangular ao longe. – Reconheceria a Mãe de Todas mesmo com os olhos fechados.

Ofegante, o advogado consegue controlar a respiração.

\- Andreas nasceu aqui. Ele seguiu caminhando até a Floresta Encantada e isso significa que não estamos longe de meu castelo. Por que meu filho está demorando?

\- Ele caiu por um barranco e foi colhido por aldeões. – Marlene responde antes que Killian fizesse algum trocadilho para atacar o inimigo.

\- E você...não fez nada, pirata sujo?

Killian rosna e faz pressão contra a estaca, provocando mais dor no corpo de Gold.

\- Porque ele estava a vários metros lá embaixo e foi colhido por vários homens armados. Depois que eu arrancar esta estaca de sua barriga e provocar bastante dor, vou atrás do meu filho.

\- Por favor, chame Marlene...

Killian choca-se ao ouvir o inimigo pedir um favor e demonstrando gentileza. Antes que pudesse pedir a vinda da amiga, ela se aproxima garbosa.

\- Por favor, Killian...segure a crina de Marlene e deixe-me segurar seu braço...

\- Por quê?

\- Uma vez em sua maldita vida, faça o que lhe pedem sem questionar! – Gold começa a tossir pelo esforço.

O pirata e a égua entreolham-se e atendem ao pedido do advogado. Antes que possam entender o que está havendo, percebem-se nos escombros do castelo de Gold.

\- Uau! – Killian desequilibra-se e cai sentado, sendo acompanhado pelo advogado que desmaia.


	2. Lembranças

Andreas abre os olhos e pisca várias vezes para espantar o embaçamento da visão. Sua cabeça dói e ele sequer tenta levantar-se.

\- Cosme, ele acordou! – a voz de uma mulher chega estrondosa aos seus ouvidos, embora ela tivesse falado baixo.

Um homem pequeno, moreno e com fisionomia de um rato aproxima-se da cama e senta-se ali. Beija a testa de Andreas e acaricia seus cabelos.

\- Você dormiu por dois dias longos.

Andreas sorri sonolento. Poderia dormir ainda mais e sem esforço algum.

\- Como se sente?

\- Sede...

Saciado, Andreas é acomodado sentado na cama. Reconhece o seu quarto e o maravilhoso cheiro cítrico que ele sempre teve.

\- Onde está minha mãe?

Cosme e a mulher entreolham-se por segundos.

\- O que foi? Onde está minha mãe?

\- Ah...sua mãe...ela...ela... – Cosme passa a mão pelo rosto e encara o rapaz. – Sua mãe conseguiu as coordenadas e partiu para a Terra do Nunca.

Andreas sobressalta-se com a informação. Olha para Cosme e depois para a mulher. Retorna os olhos para o amigo.

\- Ela me mandou encontrar meu pai e trazer essas coordenadas. Não me lembro do que me aconteceu nesse ínterim...

\- Não se lembra? Você ficou longe por mais de um ano e não se lembra do que houve?

Os olhos de Andreas tornam-se maiores e começam a brilhar pelas lágrimas. Desde menino, embora fosse vivaz e forte, permitia ser demasiado emotivo. Antes que ele começasse a chorar, Cosme prende seu rosto entre suas mãos pequenas e beija-lha a testa e os cílios longos, como sempre fazia para tranquilizá-lo.

\- Encontramos você desmaiado próximo a um barranco. Não se recorda de como foi parar ali?

Fechando os olhos, Andreas acomoda-se sobre o colchão e adormece novamente.

\- Informe aos aldeões que Elisa está na Terra do Nunca. Quando Andreas estiver adaptado, contarei a verdade a ele. Não sabemos o que houve com o menino e como estão as memórias dele. Temos de ter cautela.

Os dias continuam caminhando...

No castelo, Gold é tratado com cuidado por Killian. De vez em quando os dois se estranhavam e discutiam sobre qualquer assunto, porém, buscavam o controle e a paz. Precisavam estar juntos para encontrarem o filho perdido.

\- Quando vocês dois quiserem, poderemos partir. – Gold não consegue mais terminar a sopa que o pirata havia feito depois da caça. Estava saborosa e havia se fartado.

\- Poderemos partir amanhã cedo. – sugere Marlene.

Gold leva os olhos atentos para o pirata. Killian estava olhando pela janela e mostrava-se pensativo.

\- O que há, pirata?

Os olhos grandes e pesados de Killian voltam-se para o rosto de Gold e provocam um profundo saudosismo. Era como se estivesse vendo o olhar de Andreas naquele rosto barbado e hostil.

\- Observando os mapas, calculei que teremos de caminhar vários dias até o reino de Pedras Desenhadas. Será que você ainda tem uma reserva de força para transportar os três até lá? Economizaríamos muito tempo.

Gold sorri sem exibir os dentes.

\- Estou com alguma reserva e posso realizar truques amadores como transportar os três até onde está meu filho. Vou procurar uma bola de cristal e conseguir mais informações sobre Andreas.

Momentos depois, Gold, Killian e Marlene sorriam abobalhados ao verem a imagem de Andreas sobre um cavalo, treinando montaria num pátio de chão de terra. O jovem estava saudável e galopava com elegância e domínio sobre o animal.

\- Ele é tão lindo! – diz Marlene.

\- Sim! – concordam os dois pais.

\- Mas ele parece estar feliz demais para quem se separou da família.

A observação de Marlene provoca mal estar na alma dos dois homens. Não haviam reparado deste detalhe e precisaram ser despertos pelo comentário da jovem.

\- Ele deveria estar preocupado ou assustado...- completa Killian. – Mas estaria preocupado e assustado, caso ele se lembrasse de nós. Não existimos para ele!

Os três entreolham-se desesperados. Gold afasta-se e espreme a mão entre a cabeça.

\- A minha manipulação no acordo de transformação de Marlene trouxe efeito colateral! O que eu fiz? – ele se volta para Killian esperando algum ataque por parte do pirata.

\- Andreas está vivo e saudável. Tudo o que temos de fazer é começar a aproximação dele e verificar a real condição. Não sabemos se ele está sem memória ou se está fingindo. – Killian cruza os braços diante do peito. Estava sem o gancho naquela noite.

\- Você está tranquilo demais, pirata!

Um movimento desdenhoso é a primeira resposta de Killian.

\- Meu filho tem a mistura do sangue de Elisa e do meu. É um homem safo e sabe o momento exato de agir. Amanhã partiremos cedo e então sugiro que todos durmam bem.


	3. Relacionamentos

Retardado pela fraqueza de Gold, o grupo deixa mais quatro dias para trás.

 Caminhavam por um período, paravam para hidratarem-se ou alimentarem-se com o que Killian conseguia na floresta e depois seguiam viagem. Gold começava a demonstrar traços de depressão e angústia pela falta de seus poderes e pela sua atual condição de mero camponês manco.

\- O cheiro da mata está misturado ao cheiro de humanos. – Marlene diz no começo daquela tarde. – Estamos perto de um vilarejo. Além disso, olhem um descampado sob aquelas árvores. É sinal de que pessoa e animais costumam passar por ali.

Killian sorri e auxilia Gold a levantar-se, prendendo-o pela cintura.

\- Por que não aceita montar em Marlene?

\- Montar em minha nora é no mínimo, deselegante, pirata. E não tenho forças para manter-me sobre o lombo de um cavalo.

\- Eu ouvi! – grita Marlene.

Mais duas horas correm numa ampulheta invisível e o grupo avista uma aldeia um pouco mais adiante. Bastante movimentada e cercada por um cinturão verde e um pasto repleto de animais.

\- Andreas está bem no coração desta aldeia. – Gold fala, antes de quase desfalecer. – O que está havendo comigo?

\- Marlene, fique com o crocodilo. Eu vou descer e buscar ajuda!

\- Não! – Gold luta e consegue pôr-se em pé. – Vamos todos juntos! É um trabalho de equipe, mesmo que não morramos de amor um pelo outro.

Ele estende um dos braços e Killian entende o pedido de ajuda. O pirata sorri de si para si: iria usar aquela situação para provocar o inimigo sempre que surgisse a oportunidade. Não poderia deixar cair no esquecimento!

Um tempo depois...

\- Cosme! Cosme! – um jovem entra na casa e toma o homenzinho com cara de rato, de assalto. – Há forasteiros aproximando-se da entrada da aldeia! Podemos prendê-los para trazê-los para você?

\- Obviamente que não. – Cosme levanta-se e caminha para a saída da casa.

Um belo equino negro e de longas crinas aproxima-se da aldeia ladeando dois homens. Um dos homens estava visivelmente fraco e provavelmente ferido.

\- Salve, salve, forasteiros! – Cosme ergue a mão e sinaliza para que os visitantes parem. Alguns homens grandes aproximam-se empunhando espadas. – O que vieram fazer por estas bandas?

\- Precisamos de ajuda e este foi o lugar mais próximo. – Killian deposita Gold sentado no chão e aponta para ele com o dedo indicador. – O meu...meu...amigo está recuperando-se de um ferimento grave. Perdeu sangue e não consigo alimentá-lo adequadamente.

Cosme estreita os olhos e aproxima-se do grupo. Congela-se e para de súbito ao conseguir ver melhor as feições de Killian. Olha-o como se estivesse vendo uma assombração. Engole seco e mesmo tentando controlar-se permite que as feições de um rato surjam em seu rosto. Era um dos homens ratos.

\- Levem o homem ferido para dentro de minha casa e providenciem alimento e o que precisarem. – ele se recompõe e gesticula para Killian acompanhá-lo. – Levem o cavalo para o estábulo e cuidem dele!

\- Cavalo é o seu digníssimo genitor, seu cara de ratazana! Sou uma égua!

Cosme não consegue responder. Embora convivesse com as mais diversas bizarrices naquele reino e em suas andanças, nunca havia se deparado com um animal falante. E como era linda aquela criatura!

\- Sim...e é a égua mais linda que eu já vi!

\- Deixe-me dizer meu nome, já que meu digníssimo companheiro de viagem delegou-me à mera coadjuvante nesta história! Eu sou Marlene e não estou ao seu dispor! Viemos em busca de mantimentos e da ajuda do Colombo!

Cosme arqueia o sobrolho escuro. Seu coração agita-se no peito e o temor invade sua alma: estavam ali para retirar Andreas do seio de seus amigos.

\- Eu sou o Colombo e podem conversar comigo agora! – ele ergue o queixo em sinal de desafio e tentativa de demonstração de falta de medo.

Killian emite muxoxos e caminha para próximo ao homenzinho. Usa a sua estatura para intimidar o anfitrião.

\- Companheiro, eu percebi que você me reconheceu. E por isso, sei que você sabe que sabemos que você não é Colombo. – ele ri de sua brincadeira com as palavras. – Vamos evitar fadiga e leve-nos até o Colombo.

Já dentro da casa grande e confortável, nem Killian, Marlene ou Gold haviam aceitado bebida ou comida alguma. Permaneciam em pé no centro da sala, em companhia de Cosme e de um homem de longos cabelos grisalhos. Todos silenciosos.

O som dos saltos de botas é ouvido e todos os olhares são direcionados para um dos corredores. Dali, vestido com as roupas iguais as quais havia atravessado o portal pela primeira vez, surge Andreas, descabelados e com o rosto parcialmente sujo de fuligem. Nem isso era capaz de diminuir a sua beleza!

Killian alarga o mais bonito dos seus sorrisos, enquanto Marlene emite uma bufada. Queria sorrir, mas não sabia como.

\- Andreas, onde estava? – pergunta Cosme aproximando-se do rapaz. – Estes forasteiros vieram para nossa aldeia apenas para conversar com você, mas já estão de partida!

\- Precisamente não! – diz Killian tocando no ombro de Gold que tenta levantar-se da poltrona. O advogado mostra-se abobalhado. – Viemos para conversar muito com você não vamos embora tão cedo, Colombo!

Andreas olha-os com a típica frieza com que se olham desconhecidos na rua. Sorri encantado com os traços daquele homem e o que sua familiaridade provoca em seu estômago. Leva os olhos para Gold e percebe algo suave saindo daqueles olhos escuros. Depois, aponta para Marlene.

\- Por que a égua está dentro de minha casa?

Ela relincha alto como se gargalhasse. Bate os cascos dianteiros no chão e depois se recompõe.

\- Aleluia! Finalmente alguém com sensibilidade!

\- Uma égua falante! Isso é lindo!

O tom de voz usado por Andreas provoca uma súbita tristeza na alma de Marlene. De fato, Killian estava certo quando deduzia que o menino estava amnésico. E como era horrível aquela situação!

\- Por que não há uma mesa farta para nossos visitantes? Por que estão sem conforto algum? E o que há com este homem?

\- Eles não querem ingerir nada. O homem está se convalescendo e...

\- Trate de confortá-los em quartos limpos e veja o que a bela égua quer como acomodação. – ele interrompe Cosme de forma grosseira. Seu tom de voz é rude. Encara Killian e mostra raiva em seus olhos. – Não tenho o hábito de envenenar pessoas dentro de minha casa! Quando quero atacar alguém uso a minha espada!

Killian sorri irônico.

\- Sentiremos quando usar a sua espada.

Uma onda de tranquilidade invade a alma do rapaz. Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado e admira a beleza daquele homem diante dele. Que rosto encantador!

\- Eu espero que consigam descansar esta noite. Dou minha palavra de que estarão seguros dentro de minha casa. Pessoalmente irei cuidar da saúde do seu amigo.


	4. Sou Colombo, ao seu dispor

Na manhã seguinte, quando Killian e Gold chegam à mesa do café, encontram Andreas esperando-os.

\- Cosme informou-me que os senhores querem conversar com o Colombo. Eu sou Colombo, ao seu dispor! – ele se inclina em cumprimento. - E se vocês sabiam onde me encontrar é porque já nos conhecíamos.

\- Sim, os nossos caminhos foram cruzados num momento qualquer. – diz Gold sendo auxiliado a sentar-se.

\- Não foi somente isso, senhores. Existe algo mais forte que os atraiu  até minha aldeia. Quero saber do que se trata.

Killian somente senta-se depois de ver Andreas fazer o mesmo. Olha-o com o mais profundo amor. Era o seu menino grande.

\- Conheci sua mãe. Elisa e eu fomos bastantes amigos.

\- Então, ela adoraria reencontrá-lo. Lamento, mas Cosme me disse que ela está na Terra do Nunca.

Um arquear de sobrancelha é a primeira reação do pirata.

\- Já estive lá, quando ainda existia.

Andreas sente a provocação, mas não insiste no assunto. Começa a servir o próprio pequeno almoço. Precisava mudar o rumo da conversa e prender-se ao comércio.

\- Os homens são porcos que se alimentam de ouro. Meu preço é ouro.

A frase provoca tosse em Gold, que se engasga. Killian não se contém e começa a rir.

\- Não fomos apresentados. Este meu amigo aqui é Robert Gold! Eu sou James!

Ainda rindo do homem engasgado, Andreas olha os homens alternadamente. Interessantes, aqueles dali!

\- De qual reino vocês são? Suas roupas...

\- Somos de um reino chamado Storybrooke. Caímos acidentalmente em um portal e viemos para cá. Precisamos retornar. – Gold bebe um gole de uma bebida quente e aprecia o gosto.

\- Minha mãe nunca esteve nesse reino. – ele se volta para Killian. – Como a conhece?

\- Humm! Eu estive em vários reinos. Fui um viajante no tempo e no espaço.

\- Como o Dr. Who e sua Tardis? – pergunta Andreas mordendo um pedaço de pão.

Gold e Killian entreolham-se. Percebem a luta das informações na mente do menino.

\- Onde está Marlene? – pergunta Killian olhando para os lados.

\- Correndo pelo campo com os outros ferozes de minha criação. Mas vamos ser diretos e objetivos, senhores. O que querem do Colombo?

Inclinando-se para frente, Gold sorri de forma fraca.

\- Precisamos encontrar certo rancho, onde há o cultivo de feijões mágicos. Precisamos de pelo menos um grão para abrir o portal com segurança para voltarmos para casa.

A confusão instala-se novamente na cabeça de Andreas. Fechando os olhos, ele luta contra aquele emaranhado de imagens que cruzavam em sua mente. Um rancho, um cavalo escuro e vagens do feijão, além de um vasto campo verde. O cavalo negro poderia ser o seu animal Thor, que não ele era tão gracioso como o das visões.

\- Isso precisa acabar. – ele murmura e abre os olhos ao sentir a mão ser segurada por outra. Era Killian. – Tenho lapsos em minha memória e perdi mais de um ano em recordações. Sofri um sério acidente e fui encontrado pelos meus amigos, trazido de volta, mas sem minhas memórias. Há uma lacuna em minha cabeça. Querem mesmo a ajuda de um homem assim?

\- Queremos e precisamos, Andreas. – Gold segura a outra mão do rapaz, provocando uma fuga imediata.


	5. Começo da jornada

Logo na manhã seguinte, Killian e seus companheiros já estão prontos para a jornada. O pirata havia equipado Marlene com os mantimentos obtidos na casa de Andreas.

\- Bom, senhores, como pretendem pagar meus serviços? – Andreas aproxima-se calçando as luvas. Usava roupas grossas e uma capa sobre elas. Seus cabelos estavam revoltosos e continuavam bonitos.

\- Temos ouro. – diz Gold sorrindo sem exibir os dentes. – O restante, será dado no final da jornada.

\- Temos ouro? – indaga Marlene.

\- Por favor, James, apanhe o pequeno alforje na cela de Marlene.

Killian leva seus olhos grandes e curiosos para a cela e depara-se com um alforje que não estava lá. O apanha e sente o peso típico. Entrega a bolsa para Andreas, que a abre.

\- Cosme e Martino irão conosco. – ele entrega o alforje para uma mulher corpulenta e feroz.

\- Insisto que você permaneça na aldeia. Martino e eu cuidaremos da jornada.

Killian rosna e aproxima-se de Cosme. Ergue seu gancho na altura do rosto do homem e fala entre os dentes travados.

\- Não insista nisso, homenzinho. Viemos em busca de Andreas e não iremos partir sem ele. Portanto, não tente dissuadi-lo da ideia de acompanhar-nos. Posso ficar bravo com isso!

Rapidamente e surgida de algum lugar, a ponta de uma espada cola-se ao pescoço de Killian. O pirata permanece imóvel e tranquilo.

\- Não se atreva a ameaçar os meus amigos ou serei eu a ficar bravo.

Antes que Andreas perceba, ouve o som do choque de metais e vê o gancho ser preso à lâmina de sua espada. Ela é atirada longe. O jovem observa a espada caída e volta seus olhos encantados para o pirata.

\- Isso foi incrível! Pode ensinar-me o truque?

Gold respira mais aliviado e sorri.

\- Poderei torná-lo um espadachim melhor do que já é, filho. Nossa viagem não será breve e teremos tempo de muita aprendizagem.

Horas mais tarde, o grupo já está a caminho. Não usariam cavalos e seguiriam a pé até a cidade onde ficava o rancho que ainda cultivava os tais feijões mágicos. Por insistência de Marlene e Killian, o advogado aceita seguir montado nela, mas sempre resmungando e protestando.

No chão, Killian seguia à frente ouvindo Andreas descrever a região. Na retaguarda, protegendo o homem montado, estavam Cosme e o homem grisalho de nome Martino.

Dois dias depois, algumas paradas e desvios de caminho, o grupo para com o objetivo de encher os odres de água, na beirada de um rio.

\- Cuidado com as nereidas. – diz Gold alongando braços e pernas. – Elas gostam de beleza!

Andreas e Killian se entreolham e sorriem ao mesmo tempo, apenas para congelarem a atenção dos demais membros do grupo. O pequeno Cosme sente a dor do reconhecimento da perda iminente do amigo, enquanto Gold sofre com o fato explicito diante de seus olhos. Por mais que quisesse, o menino sempre seria do pirata.

\- Elas não atacariam, caso mandassem o Cosme encher os odres. – opina Marlene, provocando risos em Martino. – Não fará diferença se você for junto com ele, velhão!

O homem para de rir imediatamente e vai sentar-se na imensa raiz de uma árvore. Direciona seus olhos escuros para o pai e filho que se afastam para o rio.

\- Sabe como procedemos antes de apanhar água nesses rios da região?

\- Não. – Killian não se mostra interessado na informação.

\- Temos de pedir autorização, caso contrário elas nos levam para dentro da água.

O pirata tranca o rosto e dá de ombros. Aproxima-se da beira da água e introduz o gancho dentro dela. Minutos depois, sorri e fica em pé, apontando três figuras que surgem longe da margem, olhando-os com curiosidade. Eram nereidas.

As nereidas ficam agitadas e começam a emitir risinhos agudos. Acenam várias vezes com ambas as mãos escamosas e depois de exibirem-se com alguns saltos, desaparecem na água.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – Andreas aproxima-se sorrindo. – Você as conhece também?

\- Digamos que também tenho história com elas. Podemos encher os odres?

De volta à caminhada, Killian agora se emparelha com Cosme na dianteira do grupo.

\- O que fez ao seu filho, Capitão?

\- Não fizemos nada contra ele, Cosme, pode crer. Um acidente abriu um portal e todos foram engolidos. Marlene voltou a ser um animal e Andreas perdeu a memória. Tudo o que queremos é retornar para nossa casa.

\- Não gosto de você, Capitão, mas respeitarei a confiança que Elisa depositou ao entregar o rapaz aos seus cuidados. Apenas saiba que não atrapalharei o seu intuito, mas não facilitarei.

\- Por que disse a ele que Elisa está na ilha de Pan?

\- Andreas sabe que perdeu mais de um ano de memória. Não poderia ser rude e dizer da morte da mãe dele. – Cosme para de súbito e toca o braço do Capitão. Volta-se para o restante do grupo. – Saiam da estrada! São os cavaleiros da Senhora de Ferro!

Martino segura as rédeas de Marlene e a conduz para a lateral da estrada, junto à algumas árvores. Gesticula positivamente para Cosme que se esconde com Killian.

Um grupo grande de cavaleiros passa como se voassem, tamanha sua velocidade. Afastam-se em direção o litoral, deixando um rastro de poeira pelo ar. Um tempo depois, o grupo sai dos esconderijos e ainda mantém a atenção voltada para a direção seguida pelos soldados.

\- Eles são cruéis e é melhor evitarmos confronto, sobretudo, se estamos em menor número.

Andreas não os conhecia ou não se lembrava deles. Mas seu peito fervia de raiva.

\- Não seríamos páreo, mesmo. Sobretudo, tendo um homem convalescente. – ele se mostra bravo e contrariado. Nunca fugia de uma peleja.

\- Nós daríamos conta de muitos deles. Tenha certeza! – Marlene opina.

\- Nós, quem? Aptos para a luta, temos apenas quatro! Você é uma égua!

\- Já fui uma guerreira, seu estúpido! E não sou apenas uma égua!

Andreas ri desdenhoso.

\- Deve ter deixado alguém bem furioso, para hoje ser quem é. – ele ajeita a bolsa a tiracolo e recomeça sua caminhada.

\- Minha mãe ficou furiosa comigo. – ela fala e o vê olhar por cima do ombro.

\- Deduzo que não precise de inimigos, então!

Killian e Gold se entreolham e sorriem. O pirata relembra seu primeiro contato com Emma.

\- Quem são os cavaleiros da Senhora de Ferro? – pergunta Killian aproximando-se de Marlene e tocando sua crina.

\- São mercenários contratados por uma mulher horrenda que usa uma máscara de ferro para esconder as feições monstruosas. Eles são mesmo cruéis! – responde Martino ajudando Gold a subir na égua.

\- Guerrilheiros extremistas? – pergunta Marlene começando a caminhada.

\- O que é isso? – pergunta Andreas interessando-se pela expressão usada pela égua.

Ela bufa.

\- Nada que seu crânio recheado com grãos de amendoim, consiga entender!

\- Experimente explicar para mim, égua!


	6. Primeiros embates

\- Não aprecio o enfrentamento com os trolls. – Gold movimenta os dedos das mãos, sentindo-os adormecerem. – Caso eu estivesse mais forte...

Killian toca o ombro do homem, consolando-o ou pedindo para evitar comentários. Gold cala-se e continua andando apoiado num cajado.

\- Segundo ouvi, os trolls são fortes, mas não são inteligentes. Talvez possamos blefar ou usarmos as habilidades de guerreira de Marlene. – Andreas sorri, zombeteiro.

\- Minhas habilidades de guerreira estão à disposição do nosso grupo. Já as suas habilidades intelectuais... ops,você é analfabeto, certo?

Andreas a encara indignado e não responde. Mantém sua atenção na ponte suja e empoeirada.

\- Vamos juntar as letrinhas, crianças! A letra B com a letra A, formam a sílaba BA! Com a sílaba BA existem palavras como banana, barata e barbudo. Já a palavra “estúpido”, começa com a letra E! – fala Marlene mudando o tom de voz.

Cosme segura o riso e dá uma rápida olhada para Martino, que ri também.

\- Agora, vamos a um ditado! Escrevam: os Trolls irão dar um verdadeiro cacete no estúpido Andreas e vão atirá-lo no rio caudaloso embaixo da ponte...- ela para repentinamente e levanta as orelhas.

Lentos, sujos e maltrapilhos, os grandes Trolls começam a subir pelas muretas da ponte e fazem uma barreira para impedir a passagem do grupo. Vinham empunhando machado e maças, rosnando ameaçadores.

\- Alto lá, viajantes! Essa ponte é nossa e exigimos pagamento para que continuem!

\- Cobram pedágio aqui também? – pergunta Killian sorrindo e provocando uma assembleia entre os monstros.

Um dos monstros bate com a maça na mureta da ponte e rosna. Caminha para Killian e o vê empunhar a espada. Para e rosna mais uma vez.

\- Vai lutar, peçonhento? – pergunta o troll.

\- Pagaremos o pedágio, caso me faça a pergunta. – diz o pirata sorrindo e mantendo a espada apontada para o monstro.

\- Qual pergunta?

Marlene começa a gargalhar e direciona seus passos para o grupo de monstros.

\- Você já fez a pergunta, plantinha desinformada! – ela acelera o galope e ergue-se nas patas dianteiras, começando logo em seguida, a dar coices em todas as direções.

Isso é o sinal para que todos os homens partam para o confronto com os monstros peludos e mal cheirosos. Gold não se esquiva da disputa e com um gesto, consegue atirar um dos trolls na água lá embaixo. Em seguida, ele cai apoiado contra a mureta da ponte.

Quando a disputa acaba, os trolls haviam descido pelas laterais da ponte numa fuga alucinada e seria rápida, caso fossem mais ágeis. Os humanos e Marlene comemoram a pequena batalha.

\- O troll fez qual pergunta? – Martino pergunta para Andreas.

\- Não sei nem porque eu entrei na briga! – ele cambaleia ao receber um empurrão de Marlene, que passa e bate nele seu peito.

\- A emoção cozinhou os grãos de amendoim dentro dessa cabecinha linda!

Os dois homens entreolham-se. Não há resposta.

Passam pela ponte e atingem outra pequena trilha na mata. Cosme aponta uma gruta mais adiante e chama a atenção dos companheiros.

\- Senhores, estamos com o cheiro dos trolls em nossas roupas e pele. Ali, naquela caverna há uma pequena piscina terma e poderemos nos banhar nela. Andreas irá conseguir ervas aromatizantes para passarmos na pele e nas roupas depois de secas.

\- A temperatura está baixa e demorará a secagem. – Killian cheira a manga da jaqueta e faz uma careta ao perceber o cheiro forte.

\- Junto à piscina há uma fenda na parede que exala um vente quente e costumamos usar para secar os tecidos. O cheiro dos Trolls precisa ser tirado ou seremos alvos fáceis para outras criaturas da floresta. – o homenzinho com cara de rato aponta para a entrada da gruta. Volta-se para Marlene. – Em quem você confia para ser banhada?

A égua bufa e bate uma das patas dianteira no chão.

\- Prefiro que Andreas faça isso. Ele já me banhou  outras vezes.

Cosme olha na direção por onde Andreas havia ido e sente-se temeroso, aliviado pela distância e pelo fato improvável de ter ouvido a fala da égua. Olha depois para Gold.

\- O senhor quer a minha ajuda para o banho?

\- Não. Prefiro que o pirata faça isso. Somos mais íntimos.

Killian não segura a gargalhada.

\- Pois eu prefiro voltar e brincar de pera, uva ou maçã com os trolls!

Depois do banho no animal, Andreas esmaga ervas e massageia o belíssimo pelo negro com o sumo conseguido. Desembaraça a longa crina e o rabo, tomando muito cuidado para não efetuar movimentos bruscos e causar desconforto. Enquanto faz o serviço, ele cantarola baixinho.

Marlene olha-o com o mais absoluto amor e admiração, mas seu coração chorava pela distância existente naquele momento. Ela soluça e chama a atenção dele.

\- Assustei você?

\- Não. Foi apenas um soluço. – ela balança a crina.

\- Eu já desejei aprender, mas não encontro alguém que me ensine nada além dos cálculos e da assinatura do meu nome. Nem minha mãe teve tempo para isso. Quis que eu me aperfeiçoasse em luta corporal e com armas, escaladas e demais habilidades que os ladrões devem ter.

Marlene olha-o constrangida.

\- Foi apenas uma piada. Pensei que...

\- Não sei ler e adoraria. Vivi dois meses num navio e a proprietária me apresentou algumas letras...depois não sei se continuei treinando. – ele passa mais sumo na crina longa do animal. – Quando os meus amigos reencontraram-me caído e desacordado, eu carregava um pequeno livro na roupa que usava. Olho para ele todos os dias e identifico as letras, mas não consigo juntá-las e formar as sílabas, como você disse.

Marlene movimenta-se e enfrenta o jovem. Mostra-se serena.

\- Foi uma brincadeira estúpida e grosseira. Peço desculpas.

\- Você não é a primeira e nem será a última a chamar-me de ignorante. Não rebato, porque não tenho argumentos.

O animal sacode a crina e direciona-se para a fenda de onde saía o vento quente. Fica ali silenciosa, recebendo o calor em seu corpo gigantesco e musculoso. Ouve os sons típicos e volta sua atenção para ver Andreas despindo-se para banhar-se.

Ela se esquece de respirar. Como era lindo aquele homem! Seus contornos, seus músculos definidos naquele corpo esguio e alto, seus belos pés humanos e seus ombros fortes, enfeitados pelos cabelos escuros que caiam como uma cascata por eles. Em poucos dias iriam casar-se e criar oficialmente uma família junto ao pequeno Petrus, mas aquele acidente causado pela infantilidade dos dois pais de Andreas, havia criado aquela situação horrorosa e triste. Quando retornassem para casa, cada um deles receberia um coice reforçado e caprichado, caso ela ainda fosse um animal.


	7. Pai?

Retomam sua caminhada nas primeiras horas da manhã, depois de alimentarem-se. Teriam de repor o tempo perdido com a luta contra os trolls e da limpeza do corpo e das roupas. Não poderiam parar por qualquer causa e por isso o advogado tinha sido obrigado a montar a égua para serem mais rápidos.

Uma parada é feita apenas para hidratação e descanso do animal. Andreas e Gold afastam-se do grupo e vão sentar-se à sombra de uma árvore.

\- Você tem ideia do que houve às suas memórias?

\- Não. Eu devo ter sido acertado por algum golpe em uma luta...- Andreas risca seu nome na areia do chão, usando um graveto.

\- Qual é a última coisa de que se lembra?

\- Evoquei memória e recordo-me de minha mãe desenhando algo em meu braço...uma espécie de código para ser entregue como mensagem secreta. É típico dela. – Andreas fixa os olhos num ponto qualquer adiante. – Tenho flashes de um confronto com ciganos e algo insiste em vir em meus sonhos: vejo minhas mãos presas e enxergo o mundo através de grades.

Gold arqueia o sobrolho. Sabia que eram as lembranças do rapto sofrido pelos mercadores de escravos.

\- Você conheceu seu pai?

Uma máscara de desentendimento surge no rosto bonito de Andreas. Ele estreita as sobrancelhas. Ia responder quando um som atrai mais sua atenção. Levanta-se vai olhar para uma clareira, logo abaixo de onde estavam.

\- O que foi? – Gold aproxima-se com dificuldade e olha na direção indicada.

\- É a equipe de Jota Ruivo! O mercador de escravos!

\- Que azar! – rosna o homem mais velho.

\- Que sorte, você quis dizer! – o jovem segura o braço do advogado e praticamente o arrasta dali, retornando para junto do grupo.

Alguns minutos depois, Jota Ruivo levanta os olhos ao identificar o som de cascos de cavalo aproximando-se de seu acampamento. Alarga um sorriso e exibe seus dentes grandes e amarelos ao ver a figura imponente de Andreas sobre o mais belo animal já encontrado. Aquele par iria fazê-lo rico novamente.

\- Ora, quem vejo aqui! Andreas Verbenas, consorte da Dama Triste! O que aconteceu? Ela encontrou alguém mais jovem ou você a matou? – ele fala cuspindo os pedaços de ovos mastigados.

\- Nem uma situação e nem outra. Vim porque estava com saudades de você!

O ruivo gargalha. Aponta o rapaz para seus dois empregados.

\- Vejam quem voltou para nós!

\- Poderíamos fazer um acordo, Jota Ruivo. – Andreas apeia do animal. – Que tal se formássemos uma parceria?

Os três mercadores entreolham-se e gargalham. Aquilo cheirava a ouro!

\- O que sugere, menino?

\- Você me leva como mercadoria para alguém muito rico e recebe o pagamento. Como bom ladrão que sou, abro as portas para que você e seus homens entrem na casa. Roubamos o que pudermos carregar e continuamos aplicando um golpe simples e rentável. Certamente dividiremos o lucro.

O mercador gargalha.

\- Eu tenho ideia mais interessante: prendo você, vendo pelo seu peso em ouro, depois invado a casa e o resgato. Mantenho você como minha joia rara e fico com o lucro! Essa ideia é melhor!

\- Bom, eu tentei negociar com você.

Jota Ruivo levanta-se e sacode as migalhas de sua roupa suja. Cambaleia e consegue ficar em pé. Aponta a faca usada para cortar carne, na direção de Andreas.

\- Eu não sei como fez para escapar da Dama Triste e não me interessa! Vou pegar você e vender de novo!

\- Ah, eu penso que não! – Marlene raspa o casco dianteiro no chão e depois solta bufadas pelo nariz.

O mercador arregala os olhos e rapidamente apanha sua espada. Seus empregados fazem o mesmo, mas estacam-se em seguida, ao verem surgir mais homens armados que certamente estavam em companhia de Andreas.

Furioso e histérico, Jota Ruivo reconhece a figura imponente do Capitão Gancho. Olha imediatamente para Andreas e vê o mesmo olhar e o mesmo sorriso. Rosna alto.

\- Ataquem!  Mas o Capitão Gancho é meu! – ele explode e parta para ofensiva.

Chocado, Andreas volta sua atenção para Killian e abaixa a guarda. É atacado por um dos mercadores, mas o homem é atirado contra uma árvore e cai zonzo com o impacto. Era a intervenção fraca de Gold na defesa do filho adotivo.

Marlene diverte-se com aquela situação e desfere os mais acrobáticos coices em várias direções, atingindo Cosme por engano. Estava aprimorando-se naquilo!

Um tempo após o confronto...

\- Seus cavalos foram libertados e acredito que terão um pouco de trabalho para resgatá-los. – Killian empurra o pé de Jota Ruivo. – Eu deixei cantis com água e algum pão, mas terão de ser rápidos e livrarem-se das cordas, antes que seu mantimento seja alimento de algum animal. Quanto ao seu ouro, vamos levar um pouco e o restante deixaremos na praia para quem quiser encontrar.

\- Maldito pirata peçonhento! Foi você quem resgatou seu filho da prisão da Dama Triste, não foi? Como conseguiu as nossas pistas? Solte-me e vamos acertar nossas arestas somente os dois!

\- Noutra ocasião, eu aceitaria o seu desafio, porém agora tenho assuntos mais importantes para resolver.

O pirata busca encontrar o filho e o vê parado ao lado de uma árvore, prestando atenção na conversa. Tinha o rosto inexpressivo.

\- Vamos retomar nosso trajeto. Já perdemos tempo demais. – ele apoia Gold e o auxilia a subir em Marlene. – Não poderemos mais desperdiçar nossas energias.

Após uma hora de caminhada, Andreas não se contém. Aproxima-se de Killian e emparelha-se, caminhando ao seu lado.

\- Ele o chamou de Capitão Gancho e Pirata peçonhento.

\- Prefiro Capitão. – Killian mantém os olhos fixos na estrada.

Num gesto bruto, Andreas o detém pelo braço e obriga a parar.

\- Por que não me contou desde que chegou à aldeia? Veio atrás de mim apenas para afastar-me de meus amigos! Com qual intuito?

Killian apoia as mãos na cintura e encara o filho. Ambos olham-se fixamente.

\- Abrimos o portal acidentalmente e com isso provocamos essa situação tensa. Tudo o que queremos é encontrar uma maneira de retornar ao nosso reino. Gold está fraco e precisa de atendimento especial.

\- Eu me recordo de receber a ordem de minha mãe: encontre seu pai e traga um mapa com coordenadas da Terra do Nunca...isso aconteceu?

\- Estou aqui, não estou? – Killian recomeça a sua caminhada.

\- Você é Killian Jones...meu pai Capitão Gancho... não é James!

O pirata apenas maneia afirmativamente a cabeça e não fala nada. É seguido por Andreas.

\- Cosme sabia de você?

A resposta vem com um movimento desdenhoso dos ombros.

\- Você não se importa com nada além do portal?

Parando e virando-se para o filho, Killian toma-o de assalto com uma expressão zangada.

\- Amei Elisa e sempre vou amá-la. É tudo o que precisa saber por enquanto. Agora, cumpra a missão para a qual foi contratado, Colombo!

 


	8. Greias

\- Não gosto dessas bandas. Essa neblina toda provoca uma sensação triste em minha alma. – diz Cosme escorregando outra vez numa pedra. É seguro por Killian. – Não entendo porque Andreas sempre insistiu em caminhar por estas terras.

\- Estaremos mais seguros por aqui. – responde Martino. – Principalmente, com a presença constante dos cavaleiros da Senhora de Ferro. Sabe que eles estão ávidos por novos escravos. Além disso, Andreas não está em plena forma como Colombo.

\- Por que os camponeses não aceitam treinamento para lidar com esses cavaleiros? – Marlene pergunta.

\- Elisa Verbenas criou uma política de assistencialismo com os aldeões e eles se acostumaram a ser defendidos. Colombo sempre liderou seus homens em pilhagens, sustento e defesa das aldeias. Acabamos por criar pessoas acostumadas a receber. São muitas mãos abertas para pedir e poucas mãos abertas para dar algo. – Martino auxilia Gold a sentar-se numa pedra e entrega um dos odres com água.

Killian olha em volta e estreita os olhos.

\- Onde estamos exatamente?

\- Na fazenda das Greias, amigas de Andreas.

Os olhos pesados de Killian fixam-se em Cosme.

\- E por que paramos aqui? Para que precisamos delas?

\- Precisamos de alimento e roupas mais quentes. Daqui para frente, a temperatura costuma cair muito. – o homenzinho com cara de rato indica o pequeno aclive por onde teriam de ir.

O grupo aproxima-se da entrada da casa, um arco feito em pedras cuidadosamente polidas. Passa sob o arco e dirigem-se a uma imensa varanda de uma casa também confeccionada em pedras.

Andreas age com tamanha familiaridade e arrasta a porta, abrindo-a para que todos passem para dentro da casa. O vento frio começava a arranhar as peles pouco protegidas.

Lá dentro do salão iluminado por lamparinas, o grupo é convidado a acomodar-se. Andreas faz as vezes de cicerone. Ainda não havia conversado com seus companheiros e tentava digerir a verdade sobre estar ao lado do pai e não o ter reconhecido.

De repente, o som de pessoas aproximando-se do grupo é ouvido. Eram três mulheres que vinham caminhando apoiadas uma na outra. Mesmo com a semiescuridão, os visitantes veem  que elas não tinham os olhos. Seus rostos eram lisos.

Cosme abaixa a cabeça e prefere não continuar olhando para aquelas mulheres. Martino faz o mesmo e maneia negativamente a cabeça.

\- Quem está aí? – pergunta uma delas com sua voz rouca.

\- Sou eu, Andreas Verbenas, e trouxe alguns amigos!

\- Prove que você é mesmo o nosso Andreas! Pegue o nosso olho na prateleira onde está sempre guardado!

\- Eu não vou pegar aquela coisa nojenta e gosmenta!

As três mulheres gargalham freneticamente e abrem seus braços na direção da voz do rapaz.

\- É você mesmo, menino nosso! Venha nos dar um abraço!

Ele sorri e caminha até as três mulheres. É um abraço coletivo.

\- Meu amor! Queremos que receba nossos sentimentos por Elisa! – diz uma delas. – Queremos que saiba que terá três mães em nossas pessoas! Nossos braços e nosso amor sempre serão seus! Nossos pêsames profundos!

Andreas desvencilha-se delicadamente e as olha como se elas pudessem ver sua expressão.

\- Por que pêsames? Minha mãe está na Terra do Nunca! Ela não está morta!

As irmãs movem seus rostos como se estivessem entreolhando-se. Uma delas caminha até a prateleira citada anteriormente e apanha o único olho guardado numa caixa. Encosta-o em sua testa e fita Andreas.

\- Pela sua expressão, falamos demais.

Andreas vira-se para Cosme e Martino. Fala:

\- Qual é a outra surpresa além de ser informado que o meu pai estava comigo o tempo todo?

Cosme mantém a cabeça baixa e Martino o imita. O rapaz encara Killian.

\- Vocês sabiam da morte de minha mãe?

\- Sem suas memórias, seria imprudente contar a verdade. – Killian mostra-se inalterado, mas tudo o que desejava era tomar seu filho nos braços e cobri-lo de beijos.

Outra mulher apanha o olho e visualiza os visitantes. Alarga um sorriso banguela.

\- Ora, vejam só! Quantas pessoas bonitas! O velho Cosme e Martino! Que criatura linda! – ela se aproxima de Marlene. – Por que fizeram isso com você?

A terceira mulher tira o olho da mão da irmã e fita os outros dois visitantes. Ela emite um grito agudo e rouco.

\- O Capitão Gancho e o Sombrio dentro de nossa casa!!! O que está acontecendo aqui?

Gold gesticula mandando a mulher calar-se. Estava sentindo-se fraco, dolorido e muito cansado. Qualquer som incomodava assustadoramente.

\- Ele não está se sentindo bem. – Andreas aproxima-se do homem e acalma as três irmãs. – Estou ajudando-os a retornar ao seu reino, mas não conseguiremos seguir sem mantimentos e roupas quentes. Poderiam nos ajudar?

As três irmãs gargalham e continuam disputando o olho para admirarem a beleza de Killian. Riem e tocam o corpo do homem, que tenta desvencilhar-se dos ataques.

Marlene avança e bate várias vezes os cascos no chão, amedrontando as irmãs.

\- Deixem o Capitão em paz! Ele não será rude, mas eu poderei ser!

As irmãs afastam-se do Capitão e vão alucinadas na direção de Andreas, abraçando o rapaz como se ele fosse apenas um bebê.

\- Não fique triste, menino amado! Nós seremos suas mães, agora!

\- Aqueceremos e alimentaremos você, além de cantarmos para que durma! – diz outra gargalhando.

Andreas olha para seus companheiros e percebe os olhares de risonhos e debochados. Cosme gesticula para que o rapaz torne-se mais receptivo e aproxime-se das três irmãs.

Horas mais tarde, depois de ser bem alimentado com o ensopado encorpado feito pelas Greias, o grupo recebe os mantimentos necessários para a continuidade da jornada. Recebiam também capas, casacos, gorros e luvas para enfrentarem as intempéries climáticas.

\- Não temos botas e calças, mas costumamos tecer cobertores e mantos para aquecer os viajantes que passam por aqui. – uma das irmãs exibe seu sorriso banguela.

\- Nós agradecemos a boa vontade de vocês. – Andreas toca o ombro da mulher e ela sorri maliciosa. Ela o fareja.

\- Vamos dançar antes que vocês durmam. – a mulher conhecia cada um dos detalhes daquela casa e mesmo cega, mostrava intimidade com o lugar.

Andreas a segue e gesticula para que Killian o acompanhasse. O pirata acha graça e decide participar do convite. Marlene bate os cascos no soalho e vai animadamente mostrar seus dotes de dançarina.


	9. Aproximação

Naquela mesma noite, o grupo aventura-se pelas estradas escuras em busca de um lugar quente para esconder-se e proteger-se dos perigos da escuridão.

\- A dança começou mal e acabou pior ainda. Perderam o ritmo do tempero. – Marlene fala como se estivesse filosofando. - Jamais pergunte o que há dentro da panela para o jantar. Você pode acabar vendo o mundo do ângulo da comida.

Andreas morde a mandíbula e não responde. Continua olhando o caminho.

\- Eu nunca havia visto pessoas dançando tão mal! Meu intestino move-se melhor do que aquelas mulheres horrendas! Aliás, alguém sabe a diferença entre um dançarino e o porco assado?

Silêncio.

\- Se o dançarino for Andreas e a dança for para as Greias, não há nenhuma.

Risos abafados são ouvidos.

\- Algumas mulheres querem levar o homem para a cama. Outras querem levar para a panela.

Marlene acelera os passos e emparelha-se com Andreas.

\- Esta é uma experiência que poucas pessoas podem viver para contar. Como é ser o recheio para tortas? O povo quer saber!

Um pequeno arquear de sobrancelhas é a resposta de Andreas.

\- A partir de hoje, quando me convidarem para jantar, vou verificar se a panela está cheia ou vazia. – ela bate o ombro no corpo de Andreas e o desequilibra. Ele não demonstra alteração alguma. – O Bicho Papão, agora, precisa ser visto com mais cuidado!

\- Basta por ora, Marlene. – pede Cosme apontando uma caverna mais adiante. – Ali será o nosso porto seguro pelo resto desta noite.

\- Vejam, meninos! A entrada da caverna tem o formato de uma boca aberta! E sem dentes! Quem será o primeiro a entrar?

 Alguém ri entre os homens.

Horas mais tarde, Marlene continua acordada, sentada na porta da caverna e observando a noite nebulosa lá fora. Andreas aproxima-se e senta-se ao seu lado. Encosta-se no corpanzil do animal para aquecer-se.

\- Não consegue dormir? Fiz um ninho tão perfeito para você!

\- Eu pretendo dormir em breve. – ela mantém os olhos fixos no espaço. – Pretendo comer algo antes. Alguma sugestão?

Desta vez, Andreas sorri. Diz:

\- Estes dias estão sendo muito agitados para mim. Minha mente está confusa com imagens cruzando umas com as outras. Acordo numa manhã, sem lembranças do que vivi durante um período longo; descubro que meu pai estava viajando ao meu lado; sou informado de que minha mãe faleceu há bastante tempo; quase sou devorado por velhas amigas; estou em jornada com o Sombrio, que está morrendo...o que mais tenho de esperar?

\- A jornada está emocionante, sem dúvidas.

\- Para ser sincero, senti vontade de abandonar essa jornada e retornar para minha aldeia. Confesso que fiquei tentado.

Marlene não responde.

\- Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas há algo dentro de minha alma que me compele a continuar com vocês. A situação física do Gold não é o que me comove, apenas. Há algo mais.

\- Certamente há, Andreas. – ela faz uma pausa. – Viemos acidentalmente para este reino e nossa vinda provocou algumas mudanças. Para que possamos ter respostas e soluções para estas mudanças, precisamos retornar ao nosso reino.

Andreas empertiga-se e olha o perfil do animal.

\- Minha perda de lembranças pode ser explicada ou mesmo curada com nossa jornada?

\- Sim. Tudo o que teremos de fazer é conseguir o feijão para abrir novamente um portal.

O som tímido de um sorriso é ouvido por Marlene.

\- Você já amou alguém?

Ela se surpreende com a pergunta, mas não quer demonstrar.

\- Eu tinha outra vida no reino onde estava. Trabalhava, vestia roupas de mulher, era vaidosa e vivia com meu amigo amado. Tínhamos um filho postiço e formávamos uma pequena família. Era estranha, mas era a minha família. Amava e amo um homem, por isso estou aqui.

\- Ele está aqui?

\- Está em algum lugar, mas não aqui. E você, ama alguém?

Andreas inspira profundamente.

\- Amo sim. E também afirmo que ela está em algum lugar e não sei onde é. Eu a vejo em meus sonhos e consigo identificar aquele sorriso largo e lindo, a pele escura e consigo ver as mãos dela em minha pele. Reconheço o cheiro dela, quando caminho por entre ervas. – a voz dele embarga. – Sei que ela está viva em algum ponto desse mundo e que um dia vou reencontrá-la.

\- Ela ama você, Andreas. Tenha certeza disso e mesmo que não se vejam mais, a alma dos dois está unida e transformou-se numa só. Onde ela estiver, saiba que você estará junto. E vice versa.

\- Gostaria muito de saber escrever para registrar uma carta que fiz a ela. Declamo constantemente para não me esquecer, porque ao encontrá-la, vou dizer em voz alta.

Marlene solta ar pelas narinas grandes.

\- Faça de conta que ela está aqui. Diga em voz alta.

 -“ _Nós dois andando pelo céu, tudo é tão lindo. O mundo fica diferente, fica bem distante e é tudo como se tivesse que morrer agora. A minha vida está em tuas mãos, senhora. E quando vejo seus cabelos da cor do breu, eu sinto que se quisesse poderia voar. Andar pelo horizonte sem mistério e vou olhar teus olhos por que são sinceros. Guarda-me, proteja-me, que sou eu._  
Quando te amo eu sou um homem que chega a Deus. Na minha viagem pelas estrelas tu terás   
o amor sincero, o infinito que não verás. Pois o infinito são seus olhos, meu amor. Agora pegue as minhas mãos, mas pegue com calor. Você não pode recusar, o meu amor que é teu... amor, perdoa aquele que está amando, porque o mundo não é mais importante que o meu amor.  
Que importa saber o tempo que me espera...a minha vida está em tuas mãos senhora...*”

Quando termina, Andreas está embargado pelas lágrimas silenciosas. Mais uma vez, Marlene sente o desespero de não ter mais seus braços humanos para protegê-lo e aconchegá-lo num abraço amoroso.


	10. Sentimentos

Pela manhã, todos os pertences já estão arrumados para o retorno da jornada. Killian prepara um ensopado reforçado para dar forças e energias ao se grupo. Leva um pote com o ensopado para Gold, mas ele se recusa a comer.

Andreas vai se sentar ao lado do advogado e apanha o pote deixado por Killian.

\- Você precisa chegar com vida ao nosso destino. Senão, que raio de guia eu serei se perder um de meus guiados?

O homem esboça um sorriso fraco.

\- Faça de conta que eu sou seu pai e por isso devo ajudá-lo na alimentação. Abra a boca, apenas.

Obediente, Gold permite ser alimentado pelo filho adotivo. Ter o filho tão perto dos olhos e longe do coração era uma sensação amarga demais.

\- Eu tive um filho...

Todos os olhares fixam-se em Gold. Uma pequena figura patética, encolhida e trêmula, amparada por alguém que sequer sabia sobre sua trajetória poderosa. Nada importava para aquele jovem, senão alimentar o homem quase moribundo.

Algo incomoda a garganta de Killian e ele sente o sinal quente da chegada de lágrimas. Chorar pelo crocodilo? Quem imaginaria isso?

\- Eu tive um filho e fui covarde demais para mantê-lo junto de mim. Ele estava caindo e eu não quis soltar uma adaga que me dava poderes extraordinários. Meu filho foi engolido pelo portal, porque eu não usei minhas duas mãos para segurá-lo. Passei muito tempo depois procurando por ele e quando o encontrei, me odiava.

\- Eu o odiaria também. Imagine ser trocado por uma adaga qualquer! – Andreas retruca.

\- Não era uma adaga qualquer...era a adaga do Senhor das Trevas.

\- Grande bosta! Onde está a poderosa adaga que não o salva agora? Dedicou sua vida è ela, sacrificou seu filho por isso e agora está sentindo o hálito quente da morte em sua nuca! – Marlene fala alto e desdenhosa.

Por segundos todos ficam em silêncio, até Marlene recomeçar.

\- Eu também preciso dizer algo mais. Os senhores perceberam...

\- Chega, Marlene. Cale-se por um momento. – Andreas intervém e volta-se para Gold. – Voltou a ver seu filho e depois...

\- Vivemos um tempo curto e ele morreu em meus braços. – Gold aponta para o pirata. – Killian o conheceu bem e o amou muito também. Quando Neal morreu, nós dois sentimos a dor da perda de um filho. Quando pensei que não sentiria a felicidade de ter um filho nos braços, eu recebi minha pequena Maya.

Os homens se entreolham. Preocupam-se com o estado físico e mental do advogado.

\- Maya veio frágil, delicada e não fosse a intervenção de um jovem surgido do nada, ela teria morrido. – Gold sorri abobalhado. – Esse jovem surgiu para invadir minha alma e fazer renascer um sentimento que estava adormecido. Esse jovem surgiu impiedoso e tão atrevido que se estabeleceu aqui dentro do meu coração.

Silêncio.

\- Ele veio avassalador como aqueles gafanhotos nas plantações. Devorou cada gota de resistência que eu possuía e apossou-se de cada espaço dentro de minha alma. Todo o amor que eu sentia pelo meu filho Neal foi roubado por esse jovem.

Silêncio. Gold acaricia os cabelos e o rosto do filho adotivo. Andreas sorri gentilmente.

\- O velhinho está delirante! O que você pôs na sopa dele? Cogumelo? – indaga Marlene.

\- Shhhh! O crocodilo está nostálgico! – rebate Killian.

\- De onde venho isso chama-se _Delirium Tremens_. Daqui a pouco ele vai olhar para mim e vai ver a Beyoncé! _I’m single lady! I’m single lady”_ ! – a égua dá dois passos para um lado e depois mais dois para o outro, mas para com a dança quando Killian toca nela. Silencioso, ele pede para que se contenha.

Andreas ajuda Gold a levantar-se e ajeita suas roupas para melhorar seu aspecto.

\- Senhores, preciso falar...

Killian gesticula para a égua, pedindo um prazo maior de silêncio.

\- Senhores, algum de vocês percebeu que o teto da caverna está mais baixo do que estava ontem pela noite? – Marlene usa o tom alto e chama a atenção para si. – Lembram-se da boca imensa sem dentes?

Em questão de segundos, a caverna está vazia novamente. Acelerados, os homens retiram-se dali para não saberem o que poderia estar agendado para eles. Retomam sua jornada.

Na manhã seguinte avistam o rancho onde se cultivava a plantação de feijões mágicos. Pelo menos encontram o que restou do lugar. Tudo estava devastado, incendiado e vazio, num cenário deprimente e arrasador.

Calados, eles andam pelo que antes havia sido uma vasta plantação. A casa era apenas ruínas e o teto não existia mais. Pela primeira vez na viagem, Marlene não tinha nenhuma palavra a ser dita. Mas Cosme tinha o que falar:

\- Nossa missão acaba aqui. Fomos contratados para trazê-los até o rancho e a missão foi cumprida.

\- O rancho está destruído... – Killian tenta argumentar.

\- Não fomos nós quem fizemos o mundo. São fatos da vida! Podem ser fatos ruins, mas são fatos da vida!

\- Penso que devemos acompanhá-los até alguma aldeia mais  próxima. Deixá-los no meio de nada não é ato humano. – Martino retruca. – Eu me proponho a fazer isso e creio que Andreas também não se furtará.

Cosme encara o amigo e não demonstra alteração alguma. Dá de ombros e vai sentar-se numa pedra, aguardando a decisão já conhecida, de Andreas.

\- Onde estão Andreas e Marlene? – mancando e cansado, Gold vai sentar-se ao lado de Killian.

\- Procurando encrencas, na certa. – Killian boceja e alonga-se. – Quero dormir!

Minutos depois, os desaparecidos surgem correndo e animados. Haviam encontrado algo e poderia ser promissor. Os outros homens ficam atentos.

\- Encontramos um feijão! – grita Andreas ofegante e excitado. Para de correr repentinamente e é atropelado por Marlene. Cai aos pés do pirata, que o olha sem acreditar naquela cena. – Achamos um feijão!

Ele abre a mão e exibe um feijão. Mas o grão está murcho e seco. Todos se inclinam para ver o grão e afastam-se decepcionados, menos Killian que sorri vitorioso. Sua mente flutua.

\- Um feijão queimado é de pouca ajuda.

\- Mas há um modo de restaurarmos o poder desse feijão, Martinho.

\- Desconheço, Capitão.

\- Hum, temos de retornar para a Floresta Encantada e encontrar o lago aberto pela bruxa Cora, por onde ela e eu chegamos a Storybrooke pela primeira vez. A água tem o poder de restaurar esse grão.

Andreas levanta-se e entrega o feijão para Killian. Parecia um menininho que havia acabado de apanhar um filhote de ave caído do ninho. Exalava felicidade!

 


	11. Novidades

Gold usa parte da reserva de seus poderes e consegue transportar o grupo de volta para a Floresta Encantada, nas redondezas do vilarejo onde Cora e Killian viveram por vinte e oito anos antes da maldição ser quebrada.

\- Estou esgotado, pirata. Não vou conseguir ficar sobre a égua. Vai ser um esforço muito grande.

\- Você pode usar a última reserva de poderes e criar uma carroça de algum pedaço de madeira qualquer. – sugere Killian.

Com muita dificuldade e com gestos lentos, Gold utiliza-se de um toco de madeira e consegue criar uma carroça bastante rude, mas forte o suficiente para carregá-lo.

\- E agora o digníssimo Capitão irá puxando, né? Pensa mesmo que eu irei permitir que acoplem uma geringonça no meu lombo para arrastar o velhinho moribundo? Sou uma égua de estirpe e não um jumento!

Com carinho e bastante sedutor, Andreas avizinha-se da égua e passa a acariciar sua longa crina negra. Fala baixinho:

\- Faça de conta que você estará carregando muitos e muitos torrões de açúcar na carroça.

\- Não.                   

\- Faça de conta que estará carregando um fardo de capim fresco, colhido a pouco na beira de um lago.

\- Não.

\- Faça de conta que está carregando muitas e muitas frutas que serão comidas somente por você.

\- Não.

\- Faça de conta que estará me carregando adormecido e...despido.

Gold é acomodado na carroça, aquecido e meia hora depois o caminho até o lago é retomado, para ser alcançado antes do anoitecer. E é o que acontece. Chegam ao entardecer à beirada do lago...seco.

\- Falar em azar seria pouco para o nosso grupo!  Posso afirmar que juntaram a merda das nereidas, das greias e dos trolls e jogaram sobre nossas cabeças. O que está acontecendo? – Marlene bufa e sacode-se tentando livrar-se da carroça. – Ah, eu estou cansada!

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, Killian busca paciência para transmitir aos demais. Afinal, ele era o Capitão e não poderia abandonar seus companheiros.

\- Martino, poderia libertar Marlene e tirar os arreio e cela? Vou fazer o nosso jantar.

Já liberta, a égua afasta-se do grupo e vai buscar seu alimento na mata ao redor do lago. Por longos minutos fica ali esquecida de tudo e de todos. Alimenta-se e senta-se como se fosse um imenso cachorro escuro.

\- Que linda!

A voz de uma mulher chega aos ouvidos de Marlene e ela se levanta pronta para atacar.

\- Que animal lindo! Está perdida, querida? – a mulher aproxima-se e começa a acariciar o focinho do animal. – Quem perdeu você?

\- Na verdade ninguém me perdeu. Eu me afastei do meu grupo porque estou com raiva!

Quando termina a frase, Marlene vê a mulher escondida atrás de uma árvore, a alguns metros de distância. Protegia-se do que via como desconhecido.

\- Não vou fazer mal a você. – Marlene senta-se novamente. Observa a mulher caminhar lentamente para ela.

\- O que fizeram a você?

\- Foi uma punição por ser falastrona e desobediente. Quem é você?

\- Meu nome é Serena e moro nas redondezas.

\- Ah, isso é bom! Sabe o que aconteceu ao lago com águas restauradoras?

Serena vai aproximando-se e senta-se distante de Marlene.

\- Com o passar do tempo, o lago foi secando. Algumas pessoas armazenaram a água que conseguiram pegar e venderam para mercenários e quem pagasse mais.

\- É lamentável, mesmo! Preciso muito de um pouco desta água. – Marlene levanta-se novamente. – Será que algum aldeão ainda possui um pouco desta água?

Serena fica pensativa e depois de um tempo em silêncio, exibe um sorriso largo.

\- O curandeiro da aldeia ainda a possui e a usa em momento de extrema necessidade para salvar alguma vida. É para isso que você quer?

\- Poderia dizer a ele que pago bem por apenas um cálice da água?

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Marlene retorna para o acampamento. Caminha lenta e aproximando-se de Andreas, inclina o focinho para perto do rosto dele.

\- Posso falar com você a sós? – ela cochicha.

O homem a acompanha para um lado mais afastado dos demais companheiros.

\- Eu encontrei alguém a pouco e recebi a informação de que poderemos obter um cálice da água para restaurar o grão ressequido.

\- E como conseguiremos?

\- O curandeiro da aldeia das redondezas, ainda guarda a água como remédio emergencial. Mas teremos de pagar bem por ela.

\- Temos o ouro que pegamos do Jota Ruivo. – ele acaricia a longa crina do animal. – Marcou encontro? Onde e quando?

\- Vou encontrar-me com a moça chamada Serena e ela me indicará o caminho. Obviamente que não irei sozinha. Faremos proteção da retaguarda.

Andreas concorda com um movimento de cabeça.

Naquela mesma noite, Andreas, Killian e Marlene apresentam-se no local combinado. Iriam negociar a aquisição da água para restauração do feijão seco. Não se mostram muito amistosos ao verem a chegada de uma jovem acompanhada por dois homens armados.

\- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado nossa negociação. – Serena aproxima-se da égua e beija-lhe o focinho. Leva os olhos gulosos para Killian e Andreas. – Quem são seus amigos?

\- Estes são Andreas e Killian!

O pirata empertiga-se e assume sua postura militar, pronto para uma ofensiva. Seu coração palpita acelerado, temendo ser reconhecido, não pela garota, mas pelos homens mais velhos. Olha rapidamente o rosto do filho e o encontra assumindo a mesma postura.

\- O curandeiro está aguardando vocês. Poderiam vir conosco?

Silenciosos, o trio segue os anfitriões até o centro de uma aldeia barulhenta. São recebidos com olhares hostis e curiosos, além de ouvirem alguns comentários pouco elegantes.

Lá dentro da casa onde Cora e Killian haviam vivido, a maior casa da região, um homem vestindo roupas escuras os aguardava sentado numa poltrona que poderia ser chamada de trono. Era a poltrona preferida de Cora, quando queria sentir-se rainha outra vez.

\- Sejam bem vindos! – ele se levanta e abre os braços, esperando algum movimento dos visitantes e isso não acontece. – Esta é minha casa e quero que se sintam à vontade! Estão com fome ou sede?

\- Agradecemos a hospitalidade em “sua casa”, porém já estamos alimentados. – Killian toma a iniciativa como o comandante que era. Ouve um gemido risonho vindo do filho. – Serei direto como de praxe. Precisamos de um cálice da água restauradora.

\- E eu poderia saber por que querem? – o homem se aproxima de Marlene e acaricia seu focinho.

\- Precisamos restaurar um feijão mágico para irmos embora deste reino.

O homem continua com seus carinhos atrevidos em Marlene, até ser interrompido por Andreas que afasta o animal das mãos do desconhecido. O curandeiro ri e olha o rapaz com curiosidade. Admira-o e volta seu olhar malicioso para Killian.

\- Seu garoto é muito bonito, Capitão!

\- Filho de uma mundana! Ele me reconheceu! – murmura Killian de si para si.

\- Acha mesmo que seu rosto ficaria incólume em minha memória? Vivemos sob o seu domínio por vinte e oito anos. Eu poderia entregá-lo ao julgamento do povo.

O pirata sorri de forma irônica.

\- Faça isso e perca todo o ouro que poderíamos dar você.

\- Posso matá-los e roubar seu ouro.

\- Sim. Pode matar a todos nós e roubar o pouco ouro que temos, mas jamais saberia a fonte dele.

Os olhos do curandeiro aumentam em seu tamanho. Atrevido, ele toca as pontas dos cabelos do filho do Capitão. Vê o rapaz retesar-se.

\- Mas vamos negociar, Capitão. Ambos sairemos ganhando mais. – o curandeiro caminha até sua poltrona e senta-se ali. – Não sei o que houve para que retornasse a este reino e nem me interessa saber. Vou entregar-lhe um cálice da água e além do ouro, eu quero ainda mais.

Inquieto, o homem sai de onde estava e aproxima-se mais uma vez de Marlene. Tenta tocá-la, mas se afasta ao receber um ataque de mordida. Ele ri.

\- O cálice com a água será pago com ouro e com este belo animal! – ele segura as rédeas de Marlene com rudeza, mas é violentamente afastado por um golpe de Andreas.

O homem cambaleia e antes que pudesse compor-se é agredido novamente. Os dois seguranças avançam para defender o curandeiro e são golpeados pela lâmina da espada do ladrão, provocando feridas superficiais. Andreas volta-se para o curandeiro e recomeça sua agressão sem dar chance para o homem defender-se. Golpeia várias vezes e somente para quando Killian o afasta usando a mesma violência.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo, Andreas?

\- Viemos negociar e deixamos claro que pagaríamos com ouro e não com vidas! – ele rosna para o curandeiro que se levanta cambaleante. – Caso me encontre outra vez, não se atreva a tentar tocar naqueles a quem amo. Ou ficarei irracional!

\- Não terão a água, desgraçados!

Andreas avança novamente contra o curandeiro, mas encontra o corpo do pai como impedimento.

– Não ficaremos com a água, mas lhe dou minha palavra de ladrão, que você também não ficará.

Tudo estava silencioso naquela madrugada. O frio mostrava-se intenso e impiedoso. Todos os humanos e animais da aldeia estavam protegidos e aquecidos, exceto duas figuras escuras que se atreviam a enfrentar o frio noturno para conseguirem infringir leis locais.

Dois ratos escorregadios e atentos, esgueirando-se pelas sombras até encontrarem o que alimentaria sua sede de pilhagem. Camuflam-se pelos becos até identificarem uma pequena construção em pedra, com a entrada lacrada e sendo vigiada por dois infelizes quase congelados.

Empertigando-se, Andreas ajeita o capuz sobre a cabeça e caminha suave até os dois vigilantes. Para diante dos dois congelados e sorri.

\- Serviço ingrato!

Os dois homens tremiam. Mesmo assim empunham suas espadas e ameaçam o invasor. Rasteiro e rápido, Andreas golpeia os homens e não cessa enquanto não os vê inconsciente.

O lacre da porta é arrebentado e Andreas entra no local iluminado por algumas tochas fracas. Logo à vista, está a entrada de um pequeno buraco redondo no chão, protegido por um muro baixo circular. O curandeiro havia criado um local para armazenar a água restauradora.

\- Eu sabia que você viria em busca da água, criança linda. – a voz do curandeiro é ouvida e ele sai do meio da camuflagem, acompanhado por Serena que empunhava arco e flecha.

\- E eu deduzi que o encontraria à minha espera. – Andreas dá um passo para o lado e sorri.

Serena grita e leva a mão à coxa, percebendo que havia sido alvejada por um dardo. Arranca-o da carne e dá alguns passos para trás. De trás de Andreas, surge Cosme empunhando uma zarabatana. O homenzinho sorri.

O curandeiro espalma as mãos ao lado da cabeça mostrando-se servil. Estava calmo demais e sequer se altera ao ver Serena cair desacordada. Mesmo quando outros homens surgem do meio da escuridão, o homem mostra-se inalterado.

\- Quero o filho do Capitão, com vida. – passa a língua nos dentes grandes e emite um som semelhante a um rosnado.

Enojado e enfurecido por deparar-se com um canibal, Andreas não se contém e ataca. Evoca todas as forças que conhece dentro de sua alma e avança. Cosme sente acuado e age como qualquer ratazana acuda agiria: ergue os braços como uma armadeira e ataca.

 


	12. Alternativa

Pela manhã, um tumulto é iniciado quando as pessoas percebem o chão do pátio central coberto por moedas de ouro. Era um presente dos forasteiros. Isso distrairia a atenção para o roubo ocorrido e atrapalharia a busca dos ladrões.

\- Por que não roubou um pouco mais de água, ladrão? – rosna Killian. – Já que se atreveu a agir sem nós, poderia ter trazido maior quantidade.

Andreas empurra o peito do pirata e avança como um gato feroz.

\- Você quer restaurar o feijão ou tomar banho, pirata?

Os gemidos altos de Gold chama a atenção dos dois homens. O advogado estava cada vez mais fraco e não resistiria por muito mais tempo.

\- Vamos tentar a restauração. – Killian afasta-se com o odre nas mãos.

Uma hora depois, o grupo ainda oberva o feijão queimado dentro da água. Nada havia acontecido e mais uma vez a frustração invadia suas almas.

\- Da outra vez, o feijão murcho do gigante foi restaurado.

\- Este estava queimado, Capitão. Sementes queimadas não germinam. – murmura Martino tocando o braço do pirata.

\- Não há mais vida dentro dela, por isso. – lamenta-se Killian afastando-se frustrado. – Mas talvez funcione em alguma outra coisa feia, mas com vida.

Todos olham para o pirata e o encontram em pé ao lado de Gold.

\- Andreas, ajude-me aqui! – ele se ajoelha rapidamente e recebe a ajuda do filho. Ambos acomodam Gold sentado e o obrigam a beber o restante da água.

Dois pratos de ensopado comidos, muita hidratação e Gold já se sentia apto para continuar a jornada sem ser amparado. Continuava sem seus poderes, mas estava vivo e poderia curtir a presença de seu filho adotivo, mesmo que o jovem estivesse amnésico. Iria encontrar uma forma de saírem dali.

\- Precisamos ir para o litoral e encontrar algum navio. Eu sugiro que encontremos o navio do Barba Negra. Ele tem muitos conhecimentos e talvez nos indique um nome para conseguirmos outro feijão ou outro instrumento que abra o portal. – Andreas continua dividindo o restante do ouro em dois odres.

\- Barba Negra não gosta de mim e não é tão bem informado, assim.

\- Barba Negra é como eu: um porco que chafurda e alimenta-se de ouro. Por ouro ele conseguirá a informação. Este ouro é suficiente para pagar Cosme e Martino e ainda sobrará para negociarmos com o Barba.

Cosme e Martino entreolham-se.

\- Acha que iremos retornar? – indaga o homem grisalho. – E terminar essa aventura como covardes? Vamos todos juntos até a abertura do portal!

\- Bom, companheiros, então pezinhos na estrada! – a ordem é dada pelo Capitão da equipe.

E todos seguem viagem. Durante dias, caminham pelas estradas e matas, atalhos até conseguirem avistar ao longe, as luzes de uma vila próxima ao litoral. Mais adiante, avistam os barcos e os navios típicos daquele reino.

Killian sonha acordado, desejando o reencontro com sua Jolly Rogers. Um dia, ele sabia, a teria de volta e conseguiria ver Andreas a comandando.

\- Precisamos de rum e alimento. Um grupo irá descer para a cidade. – a ordem estava dada e é obedecida.

Killian, Martino e Marlene chegam ao vilarejo logo no início da noite. Era mais fácil a camuflagem e as pessoas ficavam com a língua mais solta, devido ao cansaço do trabalho do dia. Queria livrar-se logo das perguntas, sobretudo, de forasteiros.

O som conhecido vindo de uma taverna atrai a atenção do velho pirata. Nostálgico, ele não se sente obrigado a resistir e vai até o estabelecimento. Lá dentro, a mesma bagunça de qualquer outra taverna: risos, disputa de atenção, piadas, palavrões e bebidas sendo ingeridas aos litros. Por que não se divertir um pouco, agora que as preocupações estavam menores e nenhum dos companheiros corria risco de morte.

Não havia como passar despercebido naquele inferninho barulhento, entrando acompanhado por um belo animal de crina longa e porte militar. As vozes cessam e os olhares fixam-se nos recém-chegados. Killian acha graça.

\- Podemos entrar os três?

\- O cavalo também bebe? – alguém pergunta e provoca gargalhada geral.

Marlene caminha firme até o piadista e bate o casco dianteiro contra o banco onde o fulano estava sentado. Ele se estabaca no chão.

\- O único cavalo que bebe, acabou de ceder a mesa para uma égua que não bebe.

O silêncio é total. Um espanto entre os beberrões, funcionárias da taverna e prostitutas que buscavam algum lucro naquela confusão. Marlene sapateia no soalho de pedra e provoca o esvaziamento da mesa. Ela sacode a crina.

\- Vocês foram gentis em ceder a mesa para meus companheiros! – ela se senta no chão como um cachorro. – Eles querem rum e eu quero água!

Como se tivessem ensaiado, todos começam a gargalhar e rodeiam o local onde o animal estava. Killian e Martino acomodam-se e são servidos conforme os pedidos.

Todos queriam ouvir Marlene falar e aos poucos o ambiente torna-se divertido. Em meio a tantas pessoas, alguém mantém os olhos fixos no homem com um gancho no lugar da mão e o receio impedia o reconhecimento público. Aquele dali era conhecido!

Lá pelas tantas, o desejo de sanar a curiosidade ou causar alguma celeuma é maior que a racionalidade.

\- Você é o Capitão Gancho!

Uma nova onda de gargalhada invade a taverna e depois dá lugar a um silêncio sepulcral.

\- Sim. Sou Killian Jones, mas a vida tornou-me Capitão Gancho. E aqui estou, perdido e bem acompanhado. – ele ergue uma caneca com cerveja. Todos brindam.

\- O senhor quer jogar? – o homem atreve-se e senta-se à mesa. – Eu tenho ouro para apostar!

Martino sorri amplamente e exibe um olhar suplicante ao Capitão. O pirata aceita a brincadeira. Por que não? Os bêbados e jogadores sempre têm muitas informações.

Na manhã seguinte, a água fria bate no focinho de Marlene, enquanto Andreas esfregava um pano embebido com ervas para melhorar seu estado atual.

\- Você é um irresponsável, Martino! Como permitiu que ela bebesse? – ele banha o animal que pouco se importa com a temperatura da água. – Já fiz muitas loucuras, mas permitir que um animal beba cerveja, é cruel demais!

\- Ela não bebeu nada, além de água! – defende-se o homem penteando seus cabelos longos e grisalhos. – Ela ficou agitada e trôpega depois de comer beterraba!

Andreas para o que está fazendo e encara o companheiro. Mostra-se incrédulo.

\- Enquanto jogávamos, ela comeu todo o estoque de beterraba que havia na taverna! Tivemos de pagar por tudo! Agora, veja o resultado!

Killian observava sorrindo a pequena discussão. Ainda não havia compartilhado a boa nova.  Preferira ficar observando o encanto que era o seu menino grande. Como adoraria ter participado da criação dele! O menino seria um pirata? Um soldado? Ou mesmo um ladrão? O certo é que não seria um jovem comum, sereno e que procuraria uma jovem tímida e donzela para casar-se e criar inúmeros filhos. Não seria diferente do que era.

\- Algum sinal de vida inteligente aí dentro?

O pirata salta para fora do devaneio e encara o filho. Percebe a aproximação de Gold e de Cosme, interessados na discussão e final dela.

\- Eu estava imaginando se tivesse a oportunidade de participar da criação de meu filho...

\- Certo, muito romântico e familiar! Mas por favor, não cometa essa atrocidade outra vez, ou ficarei irracional!

\- Irá perdoar a mim e Martino, filho, quando ouvir a nossa descoberta. – o pirata mantém seu sorriso cínico. - Como sei que não irá perguntar o que descobri, vou falar. Há um espelho que pode abrir o portal. Ele tem o mesmo poder que o feijão e o chapéu do maluco.

O silêncio é geral. Aos poucos as expressões vão suavizando e todos mostram-se mais animados.

\- Essa é a notícia boa. A notícia ruim é que o espelho está numa aldeia abandonada e assombrada.  Mas quando se referem a assombro, é um assombro, literalmente, assombroso.

Os homens se entreolham e voltam a encarar o pirata. A notícia não era muito animadora.

\- Mas o que seria um assombro literalmente assombroso? – Cosme pergunta temeroso.

Inspirando profundamente e espremendo os lábios, Killian busca alguma definição que pudesse causar menos impacto, sobretudo, em Cosme que já mostrava sinais de mudança em seu rosto.

\- Quando vemos o inimigo, atacamos; quando ouvimos o inimigo, respondemos; porém, quando apenas o sentimos por perto, a única arma é o próprio sentimento.

Silêncio geral.

\- Meus sentimentos serão meus inimigos? – Andreas arrisca a pergunta, já imaginando o naipe de resposta vindo de Marlene. Mas ela está calada.

\- Nessa aldeia sim. Os moradores que não fugiram, morreram.

Os ouvintes entreolham-se. Desta vez estavam temerosos.


	13. Lutas

Havia acontecido uma discussão acirrada entre Killian e Andreas, quando o rapaz comunicara que ele iria com Marlene até aldeia. Furiosos, o pirata e o advogado mostraram-se contrários e ameaçaram literalmente prender o filho, para que não se expusesse a tal aventura.

Acordaram que Killian, Martino e Marlene seguiriam viagem logo nas primeiras horas da manhã seguinte e que viajariam somente sob o sol, porque não seria necessária urgência, uma vez que Gold estava mostrando sinais de recuperação. Ficariam na hospedaria da taverna e aguardariam o resultado da expedição.

Quando Killian desperta, observa a luz do sol entrando abundantemente pela janela do quarto. A cama ao lado estava vazia e nenhum sinal da presença de seu filho.  O pirata tenta levantar-se rapidamente, temendo confirmar sua desconfiança, mas sua visão fica turva e é tomado por uma forte tontura. Deita-se novamente e percebe os sinais típicos de que havia sido drogado.

\- Filho de um crocodilo peçonhento! – ele rosna, adivinhando o que o filho tinha feito após a ferrenha discussão: usado seus conhecimentos herbolários e tirado seus obstáculos do caminho. Mas quanto tempo havia dormido?

Uma hora e muitos cafés amargos depois...

\- Ele deixou a recomendação de que não perturbássemos o senhor, Capitão, e nem o outro senhor. – diz a dona da taverna, entregando os pratos com sopa para os hóspedes. – Ele e Marlene saíram ontem pela madrugada. Disseram que se não retornassem em duas semanas, vocês deveriam seguir viagem sem eles.

\- Estão a quase dois dias de vantagem sobre nós. – Cosme observa e faz um careta devido à dor de cabeça. – Mesmo que saíssemos agora, o que jamais irá acontecer, não os alcançaríamos a tempo.

\- Sem meus poderes...

\- Tente aprender a viver sem seus poderes, crocodilo! Todos nós vencemos as barreiras usando os talentos humanos! Faça isso também! – Killian mostra-se impaciente. – Seu filho é um jovem normal e não existem perigos que o amedronte! Sua nora está limitada ao corpo de um cavalo e também não foge a uma peleja! Pare de esconder-se atrás de seus “poderes”!

\- Pelos meus poderes sou o que sou e tenho o que tenho, pirata!

\- E o que você é? E o que você tem? Estamos os dois sentados numa taverna num reino distante do nosso, pagando as despesas com ouro roubado pelo nosso filho! O que você tem além das roupas do corpo, conseguidas em uma doação pelas canibais?

Gold olha-o com espanto e choque. Não havia pensado na condição atual de sua vida.

\- E tudo o que você tem em Storybrooke não foi conseguido com o esforço de seu trabalho ou de seus roubos! Caia na real! Ai, minha cabeça...

Dois dias são deixados para trás...

Marlene para e Andreas apeia. Acaricia a longa crina do animal.

\- Obrigado!

\- Sempre às ordens, amor! – ela move a cabeçorra indicando a aldeia lá embaixo na clareira. – Sabe que precisamos estar preparados para o que iremos enfrentar. Então, boa sorte!

Andreas segura o focinho do animal e beija várias vezes. Fala:

\- Quero que saiba que ter você como companheira de viagem, foi algo maravilhoso. Eu sei que um dia, irei lembrar-me de minha vida e tenho certeza de que há lembranças lindas de sua presença. Boa sorte!

\- Lembre-se: os nossos sentimentos serão nossos inimigos!

Os dois continuam o trajeto em descida até a aldeia. Caminhavam calados lado a lado, evocando sentimentos e memórias boas como escudo para os ataques que certamente viriam.

A entrada da aldeia mostra-se sombria e triste, encoberta por musgos e vegetação espinhosa. O cheiro exalado era uma mistura de terra e madeira molhada e o único som era feito pelo vento entre os vãos das ruínas.

\- Ouça!

\- O que? – Andreas olha para os lados procurando algo.

\- Eu disse “ouça”, não disse “veja”! – ela se encosta no corpo dele e o faz acelerar os passos. – Não há outro som senão o do vento. Nem pássaros cantam aqui!

Andreas apenas movimenta as sobrancelhas escuras. Não deveria permitir que nenhum sentimento menos prazeroso ou preocupante dominasse sua alma.

\- Pensei que esse lance de ser consumido pela tristeza impregnada no lugar, fosse apenas coisa de livro de história infantil. Já seu o livro “A história sem fim”? – diz Marlene.

\- Não sei ler. Do que fala e como termina a história?

\- A história é sem fim. Então não tem final!

Andreas a encara e não entende a frase.

\- E qual é a lógica em criar ou ler uma história sem fim?

\- Foi apenas uma piada, amor. – ela emite um som semelhante a um riso humano.

Continuam caminhando e a solidão do lugar começa a despertar o verdadeiro sentido de ser sozinho. Nada em volta, nem um riso, um canto de pássaro, o latido de um cão ou a voz humana. O abandono total, o esquecimento do resto do mundo, a absoluta ausência de companhia ou importância na vida de alguém. A desesperança cai poderosa como um casaco de pele sobre um corpo despido no frio.

Andreas para e soluça. Naquele exato momento, o entendimento da falta de Elisa surge em sua alma e o real significado da morte é compreendido: ela não seria vista  ou ouvida jamais. Não haveria risos ou discussões, tampouco cantoria e abraços. O calor do corpo dela e o cheiro da pele não seriam mais sentidos e aos poucos sua imagem seria diluída como fumaça pelo ar.

\- Minha mãe não voltará...eu parti e deixei minha mãe viva...quando retornei, descobri que ela morreu  há mais de um ano...eu a perdi, Marlene...

A égua volta-se imediatamente para o humano e vê aqueles olhos grandes e expressivos completamente molhados pelas lágrimas que começam a rolar pelo rosto bonito dele. Não poderia perder seu amor mais uma vez. Não, mesmo!

\- Andreas, pare com isso agora! Não vá permitir que a tristeza tome conta do seu coração! Apenas o corpo de Elisa está morto, porque a alma continuará viva em sua alma e nos olhos dos seus filhos que nascerão!

O rapaz controla o choro e enxuga o rosto com a manga do casaco.

\- Eu sei que um dia, você irá reencontrar a mulher que ama e terão filhos e filhas! Em todos eles, o olhar de Elisa estará presente!

Ele tenta sorrir.

\- Poderá batizar sua filha com o nome de Elisa! E trate de criar a menina para que tenha a mesma gana que sua mãe!

Sentando-se no chão, Andreas encontra-se sem forças para continuar.

\- Pare com isso, Andreas Verbenas Gold Jones! – Marlene grita e o toma de assalto. – Ou você se levanta e continua a caminhada ou vou fazer o que mais o irrita: vou imitar a Beyoncé!

O que era aquilo? Do que ela estava falando?

Não precisa muito tempo e Marlene está saltitando e dando estranhos passinhos, cantando o que ela chama de música. Balança a crina, rodopia e bate os cascos no chão, ora move apenas as patas traseiras, ora empina as patas dianteiras. O som e a visão tornam-se irritantes e Andreas começa a incomodar-se com aquilo. Imagens de uma mulher emitindo sons semelhantes aos que Marlene emitia, surgem em sua mente, bem como a sensação desconfortável que aquilo produzia. Sua tristeza é expulsa, para dar espaço a um sentimento de alegria e ele começa a rir. Aquela apresentação era ridícula!

\- Você está conseguindo me irritar...

A égua o ignora completamente e continua aquele descontrole que somente ela entendia como dança.

\- Marlene...

A nítida imagem de uma mulher linda, de cabelos longos e lustrosos e corpo musculoso surge diante dos olhos dele. É deliciosa a sensação de ver tão claramente os movimentos dela e ouvir o som do riso que ela produzia. Aquela é a sua amada e pela nitidez com que a vê, dá a certeza de que não estavam longe por muito tempo.

\- Pode parar, Marlene.

Parando bem próximo ao homem, Marlene parece sorrir. Bufa e começa a caminhar, sendo seguida pelo companheiro. Iria vasculhar os espaços das ruínas para encontrarem o espelho.

Horas mais tarde, entram no que poderia ter sido um templo religioso ou mesmo um local de assembleia dos moradores dali. Um lugar escuro, sujo, frio e acima de qualquer predicado: triste. As janelas no alto da construção abrigavam ninhos secos e abandonados e junto ao sopé de uma parede, havia um minúsculo cadáver de pássaro.

Nada ali fazia lembrar a presença de vida em algum momento da história, até o momento em que Marlene se aproxima de uma porta grande num dos cantos e para olhando para baixo. Rapidamente, Andreas vai até ela e busca o motivo de tamanha concentração: na poeira do soalho imundo, uma única marca recorava a existência de alguém: a marca de uma pegada infantil. O coração do homem acelera-se e ele imediatamente olha para a amiga e tem a certeza de ver lágrimas naqueles olhos grandes e escuros.

\- Será que está criança conseguiu fugir a tempo de não ser consumida?

\- Sim! Tenho certeza que sim!

\- Como pode ter certeza, amor? Muitos adultos abandonam suas crias...

\- Nem todos! Muitos morrem pelas suas crias! Agora, precisamos continuar nossa jornada, querida!

A égua senta-se no chão.

\- Minha mãe me puniu apenas porque eu quis sonhar. Pedi perdão por querer sonhar e não recebi o perdão...fui abandonada...

\- Mas você encontrou outros amigos! Você me encontrou! – ele sorri lindamente e segura o focinho do animal.

\- De que adianta tê-lo encontrado? Sequer se lembra de mim e do que vivemos... vou voltar ao nosso reino e você irá permanecer aqui com seus amigos... de que adiantou permitir que o amor invadisse minha alma?

Ela chora. Lágrimas rolam pelo seu focinho.

\- Eu poderei recordar tudo! – Andreas tenta fazê-la levantar-se. – Não deixe ser consumida, Marlene! Preciso de você!

\- Para carregar você, pode conseguir um jumento...

\- Levante-se! Nenhum jumento vai ser mais irritante que você! Nenhum deles vai dar os coices que você me dá! Nenhum jumento vai discutir comigo e nenhum vai imitar a Byoncé!

Marlene deita-se no chão e inspira profundamente. A tristeza estava tomando conta de sua alma e enfraquecendo seus músculos.

\- Caranguejo não é peixe! – grita Andreas, evocando em sua memória a brincadeira que fazia para um garoto, quando ele estava deitado. Consegue ver o sorriso com poucos dentes na boquinha do garoto.

\- Caranguejo peixe é... – murmura Marlene tristemente.

\- Caranguejo só é peixe, na enchente da maré!

\- Mentira...

\- Claro que não! – ele aumenta o tom de voz.

\- Caranguejo jamais será peixe!

Andreas caminha para alguns passos afastados da égua. Volta-se para ela decidido a arrancá-la das garras invisíveis, das quais Killian havia falado.

\- Você nem sabe a diferença entre peixe e mamífero! Aliás, estou começando a questionar seu conhecimento em leitura e escrita. Disse que sou analfabeto, mas aposto moedas de ouro, que você não sabe ler! – ele gargalha provocativo e finge procurar algo nas paredes do prédio.

Como aquele humano frágil que precisava de roupas para proteger sua pele, ousava questionar seus conhecimentos? Ele merecia levar um belo coice, embora fosse uma coisa linda demais para ser danificado!

\- Cale-se, Andreas. – ela se senta e sacode a crina. – Saiba que sou um compêndio de conhecimentos gerais!

Ele gargalha desdenhoso.

\- Não sei o que é isso, mas garanto que você não é!

\- Eu sou uma égua e não um jumento!

\- Jumentos são mais inteligentes que as éguas. – ele segue para outro cômodo e percebe que ela vai atrás. - Machos pensam melhor que fêmeas, porque...

Antes que Andreas pudesse completar sua frase é atirado contra a parede. Havia acabado de receber um coice e o impacto tinha sido forte. Mesmo sentindo dor, Andreas gargalha.

\- Você não sabe argumentar, Marlene... – ele tosse e levanta-se.

\- Eu poderia ensiná-lo a ser um cavalheiro e mais cortês com as damas...

\- Não há nenhuma dama aqui! – Andreas fala e espalma as mãos para proteger-se de novo golpe, mas algo atrai sua atenção num dos cantos daquele cômodo imundo. Aponta com o dedo indicador. – Veja o espelho!


	14. Vamos embora?

Quando Andreas entra na taverna, a noite já havia caído fazia algum tempo. Seus companheiros estavam aflitos com a demora do rapaz, uma vez que Marlene chegara antes e o deixara para trás. Havia obrigado o homem a andar a pé, como punição pelas palavras machistas, embora Andreas afirmasse que tinha sido a única forma de tirá-la da consumação da tristeza. Sem perdão!

Depois dos abraços de boas vindas, vieram as bofetadas dos pais como nova punição pela desobediência e trapaça. Mas nada iria impedir as piadas diante da situação ridícula criada por ele e por Marlene. Agiam como a um casal típico de humanos.

Enquanto os viajantes estavam alimentando-se, Gold e Killian analisavam o espelho com a ajuda dos companheiros e da dona da taverna. Evocavam informações em seus conhecimentos, para descobrirem como utilizar-se do objeto para a abertura do portal.

\- Por que o espelho estaria naquela aldeia? Como ele ocasionou a expulsão dos moradores? – Cosme toca o objeto com a ponta do dedo. – É certo que ele se alimentava das almas tristes.

\- Por isso a tristeza tomou tanta força e criou um campo de proteção a quem quisesse pegá-lo. – complementa Killian. – Também é certo que emoções contrárias à tristeza, quebraram essa proteção.

\- Então, podemos crer que emoções positivas provocam o funcionamento do espelho, senão alguém não teria a preocupação de evitar que se aproximassem dele. – Gold olha o objeto com sua costumeira e falsa tranquilidade. – Para que essa geringonça funcione, teremos de provocá-la.

\- Como produzir alegria? – pergunta Martino. – Seria algo forçado e sem valor!

\- Não, se as pessoas que sentirem alegria, desconhecerem o nosso objetivo. – opina Killian observando o retorno de Andreas e Marlene. Ele não contém o riso diante da expressão desconfiada do filho. – Fizeram as pazes?

Marlene bufa e tenta abocanhar Andreas. Ele se afasta e pede ajuda aos pais, com aquele olhar desconcertado.

\- O que o senhor pensa de fazermos uma pequena festa? – sugere a dona da taverna. – Convidaríamos algumas pessoas animadas, daríamos carne e cerveja, boa música e dança. Isso provocaria alegria!

\- E este filhote de aspargo poderia dançar em cima das mesas, bebendo e tirando as roupas. – rosna Marlene olhando Andreas com desdém.

\- Filhote de aspargo? – ele se volta para Martino. – O que é aspargo?

O homem grisalho dá de ombros e nega conhecer a resposta.

\- Não sei, mas tem uma boa sonoridade!

Horas mais tarde, a taverna é recheada pelo som das vozes e gargalhadas humanas. Música era tocada em instrumentos rústicos e acompanhada por palmas e batidas sobre a madeira das mesas. Exceto por Gold que não conseguia ver significado ou interesse naquela movimentação, os demais companheiros de jornada divertiam-se e esqueciam-se por momentos, da verdadeira função da festa.

Lá pelas tantas, a gritaria aumenta quando Andreas usa uma das mesas como palco para sua dança. Sob o efeito de inúmeras cervejas e incentivado pelas moças ali presentes, ele dança e atiça o imaginário coletivo.

\- Eu não sugeri que ele fizesse isso! – rosna Marlene. – Foi apenas uma provocação, Capitão! Faça alguma coisa ou serei realmente o animal irracional!

Killian acha muita graça na demonstração de ciúmes da jovem aprisionada naquele corpo equino. Por ela, teriam de abrir o portal e devolver a felicidade que havia encontrado ao lado de quem amava. Ele gesticula e tenta acalmar a jovem, mas observa movimentos de Gold, acenando para ele.

\- Há novidades! Traga Andreas e os outros!

Na adega da taverna, o grupo é reunido em torno do espelho que se movia desde o ápice da animação da festa. A lente do objeto tremia como se algo quisesse ser libertado lá de dentro.

\- Quem quer sair daí? – pergunta Andreas alterado pela bebida, mas consciente. Apenas havia perdido parte de seus pudores. – Precisamos que sai e responda nossa pergunta!

Gold o afasta do espelho e o faz sentar-se à força.

\- Fique quieto, menino! Já falou e fez besteiras demais num espaço pequeno de tempo!

O advogado volta-se para o objeto e toca sua lente com cuidado.

\- Mostre-nos como abrir o portal. – o tom de voz é imperativo, mas gentil.

Imediatamente, um som abafado começa a ser emitido do espelho, com se uma voz estivesse abafada.

\- Pode falar e dizer-nos como abrir o portal?

O som era de fato uma voz. Uma voz feminina, que pausadamente fala:

\- Apenas três almas passam. Apenas três almas passam.

Em seguida, o espelho começa a aumentar seu diâmetro e em poucos segundos, um imenso buraco oval, brilhante em uma luz amarelada, surge no chão da adega. Ao contrário do portal aberto pelo feijão, não exercia força de atração aos corpos.

Antes de qualquer reação de seus companheiros, Andreas atinge Gold e o empurra para dentro da abertura brilhante. Killian grita e apenas sente um soco ser desferido contra sua têmpora. Despenca dentro do buraco.

Cosme e Martino ficam sem ação, enquanto Marlene e Andreas apenas olham-se.

\- Vá, meu amor! Sua presença é mais necessária do que a minha! – Marlene diz com a voz embargada. Cresce o amor dentro dela.  – Lá você terá seus pais, terá Gladius e os piratas, além do amor de Petrus. Eles precisam mais de você, do que precisam de mim!

Andreas nega com a cabeça e dá passos para trás.

\- Jamais! Eu vim até aqui porque meu coração me trouxe. Não foi minha razão. Ou atravessaremos os dois ou ficaremos os dois!

\- Atravessarão os dois. – a voz suave de Martino é ouvida. Recebe os olhares sobre si. – É mais do que certo que vocês dois tiveram uma história juntos do outro lado do portal. Não será justo com nenhum dos dois, separar esta história.

Andreas sente os olhos queimarem pelas lágrimas. Sorri amplamente e pode jurar que vê um sorriso na criatura que abrigava a alma de uma jovem.

\- Eu acredito que vocês viveram um amor e certamente transformaram sua carne e sua alma, numa só. Caso eu esteja enganado, o portal devolverá um dos dois e o outro terá de aprender a viver sozinho. Vocês precisam apenas arriscar antes que o portal seja fechado.

Marlene não consegue responder. Não há palavras em seu vocabulário.

\- O que estão esperando? Vão! – Cosme se manifesta e praticamente expulsa os dois.

Andreas toma a iniciativa e segurado as rédeas de Marlene, a conduz para dentro do portal para comprovarem a teoria de Martino.


	15. Casa

Despencam de uma determinada altura e mergulham nas águas do mar. Afundam, nadam e conseguem atingir a superfície.

Desesperados, Killian e Gold procuram o filho ou Marlene. Um dos dois tinha de atravessar o portal. Gritam apavorados e apenas tranquilizam-se quando conseguem ver dois vultos grandes mergulharem a alguns metros dali.

Quando emergem, Andreas e Marlene buscam oxigênio e apoio para flutuarem. Abraçam-se e apertam-se tirando força e conforto um no outro.

Marlene agarra-o como se sua vida dependesse daquele abraço e sente a força dos braços de Andreas contra o seu corpo. Em seguida, percebe a aproximação dos sogros e todos começam a nadar em direção à praia.

Protegendo o corpo despido da mulher com sua capa, Andreas a levanta nos braços e a carrega até a areia, deitando-se ali com ela. Sorri ao ver seus dois pais sentarem-se ao lado, ofegantes pelo esforço e pela mistura de emoções.

Vasculhando as redondezas com seus olhos atentos e curiosos, Andreas recebe de volta as lembranças que haviam sido roubadas com a passagem pelo portal. Estava na casa de seus dois pais, mas não se sentia em sua própria casa.

\- Voltamos, queridos! – Gold gargalha e faz questão de tocar o rosto de cada um de seus companheiros, até mesmo do pirata, que o olha com espanto. – Estamos em casa!

Eles riem e voltam sua atenção para algumas vozes que são ouvidas. Eram pessoas conhecidas que vinham em sua direção, correndo com a felicidade estampada em seus rostos.

\- Swan! – Killian levanta-se e é nesse momento que percebe que havia perdido seu gancho durante a passagem. Mas o que importava diante da maravilhosa sensação de ter o corpo de sua amada entre seus braços e o contato daqueles lábios contra os seus.

David estava junto e auxilia Gold a ficar em pé, enquanto Gladius corria ao socorro aos seus dois amigos. Abraça-os como se faz com crianças pequenas. Beija-lhes o alto da cabeça.

\- Por onde vocês andaram? Vimos a abertura do portal e ficamos apavorados! Não sabíamos por onde procurar! – o pirata gigante não conseguia conter a felicidade com o reencontro. – Foram as horas mais aterrorizantes que vivi! Nem o confronto com os baleeiros japoneses conseguem tira minha estabilidade!

\- Horas? – Andreas e Marlene

\- Sim, horas! E foram as horas mais horrendas já vividas! Nem o embate com o meu primeiro baleeiro foi tão assustador! – Gladius abraça seus amigos. – Vamos para casa!

Dias depois, o imenso navio Spartacus está novamente em alto mar. Andreas, Marlene e Petrus estavam como parte da tripulação e aquele momento seria inesquecível.

\- Não me canso de olhar esse horizonte divino. – Andreas sorri ao ver Gladius aproximando-se.

\- Não vemos o mesmo horizonte por duas vezes. Hoje cedo, tive a impressão de ter visto algumas nereidas de cauda azulada acenando em nossa direção.

\- Sim, você as viu! Elas vieram desejar boa sorte! Conseguem atravessar portais, sem uso de objeto mágico algum! Sabe, eu amaria viver no mundo delas, algum dia!

Gladius gargalha.

\- Cuidado com o que deseja, amigo! Poderá acontecer!

 


End file.
